Âmes sœurs
by vane84
Summary: Tobias est un jeune entrepreneur qui a du succès dans son travail mais il est malheureux en amour. Un jour, un accident va changer sa vie à jamais. N'ayant plus le goût de vivre, il se laisse aller mais c'était sans compter sur l'obstination d'une jeune infirmière !
1. Chapter 1

_**Me revoila avec une nouvelle fic Divergente. Bien que je me doute que ce ne sera pas beaucoup lu, je la poste tout de même. Cette fic fera 11 chapitres. J'ai voulu essayer de faire un AU, en espérant que ça vous plaira. Bien sûr, il n'y a que du tris/tobias, on l'aime tellement ce couple ! Je les ai volontairement vieilli de quelques années, ça collait mieux à l'histoire.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Tobias était un jeune entrepreneur puisqu'à seulement 24 ans, il était patron d'un atelier de restauration de vieilles motos sur Chicago. Il s'était associé à son meilleur ami, Zeke, il y avait deux ans déjà et leur entreprise était florissante puisque leur carnet de commande était rempli en permanence et qu'ils avaient été contraint d'embaucher d'autres mécanos afin d'assurer la charge de travail. Naturellement, ils s'étaient tournés vers leurs amis, eux aussi passionnés de motos. Il s'agissait d'Amar et Georges, qui non seulement travaillaient mais vivaient aussi ensemble. Zeke était en couple avec Shauna et Tobias sortait avec une fille prénommée Lauren depuis maintenant deux mois.

La journée fut longue et épuisante cependant, quand il entra chez lui, un grand loft rénové de ses mains aménagé dans un vieux bâtiment, il trouva une petite valise dans l'entrée contenant les affaires de Lauren. Il souffla, laissa tomber son sac puis se dirigea vers la jeune fille qui l'attendait sur le canapé où il s'assit sur le fauteuil face à elle.

\- Bonsoir, _commença-t-elle_.

\- Lauren, pourquoi ta valise est dans l'entrée ?

\- Tobias, j'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé d'apprendre à vivre avec toi mais tu ne laisses personne entrer dans ton monde.

\- Ne dis pas ça…

\- Oh je t'en prie, tu rentres à pas d'heure et quand tu es là, j'ai l'impression que tu n'y es pas vraiment. Je ne peux pas être en couple avec un fantôme.

\- Je vais faire des efforts…

\- Tobias, tant que tu ne laisseras personne passer au travers de ta carapace, tu ne pourras jamais trouver le bonheur. Je ne peux pas me battre pour deux en permanence et j'en ai donc conclu que tu ne tenais pas suffisamment à notre couple.

\- Non Lauren, écoute, je suis désolé mais mon travail me prend beaucoup de temps…

\- Tu rentres tous les soirs entre 22 heures et minuit et le matin on se voit une demi-heure puis tu repars au boulot.

\- Je suis désolé. On vient d'embaucher d'autres mécanos, je vais pouvoir souffler…

\- Mais toi et moi savons pertinemment que tu ne vas pas ralentir la cadence.

\- Lauren, ne t'en va pas.

\- Tobias, en deux mois tu ne m'as pas parlé une seule fois de ta famille, de ton enfance, de ta vie avant moi ! Une relation, ce n'est pas à sens unique. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. Au revoir Tobias.

Le jeune homme souffla mais ne tenta même pas de lui courir après pour la retenir puisqu'il savait malheureusement qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Alors pour décompresser, Tobias prit sa veste, son casque et se dirigea vers son garage, qui était souterrain au loft et qui était en réalité son premier atelier avant qu'il n'ouvre son propre garage de restauration. Il y avait encore deux motos en cours de remise en état ainsi que trois autres qui ne demandaient qu'à rouler et qui tournaient comme des horloges. Il chevaucha alors une vieille Triumph, démarra, enfila son casque et sortit rouler. Cela lui donna alors du temps pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se produire : une fois encore, il n'avait pas réussi à conserver une relation amoureuse et d'ailleurs, il entendait déjà Zeke se moquer de lui à ce sujet. Jamais il n'avait réussi à avoir une relation qui durait plus de quelques mois et ce n'était pas non plus la seule à lui reprocher son absence et son manque d'implication dans leur histoire. A vrai dire, Tobias n'arrivait pas à faire confiance aux autres. Tout petit, il avait déjà dû rapidement apprendre à ne croire qu'en lui-même puisqu'il avait été abandonné par sa mère alors qu'il avait six ans et il avait été obligé dès lors de gérer le tempérament violent de son père. Il savait malheureusement encaisser les coups puisque c'était la raison pour laquelle sa mère était partie. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle l'emmène avec lui mais au lieu de ça, il était resté chez son père, encaissant les coups en attendant d'avoir l'âge de s'émanciper et de se gérer seul. Toutes ces épreuves l'avaient donc obligé à s'endurcir et à monter des barrières entre lui et ses relations amoureuses. Il arrivait à peine à partager quelques informations personnelles avec Zeke alors qu'il le connaissait depuis ses seize ans puisqu'une fois qu'il avait été émancipé, Tobias était parti de chez lui et avait pris un appartement avec son ami. Mais ce dernier n'insistait pas lorsqu'il voyait Tobias seul en permanence, il était juste là pour lui. Tobias avait toujours apprécié cela chez son ami et c'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait accepté d'être son associé pour leur entreprise. Certes, il s'épanouissait dans sa vie professionnelle mais il devait faire quelque chose pour sa vie personnelle.

Alors qu'il était en plein virage, Tobias ne vit qu'au dernier moment un pick-up sortir d'un chemin de terre et ne put l'éviter.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Beatrice devait prendre sa garde à 22 heures. Alors deux heures avant, elle sortit son magnifique malamute d'Alaska prénommé Baloo et courut un peu afin de lui faire faire un peu d'exercice. En effet, il devrait passer la nuit sans elle et sa meilleure amie et coloc Christina ne pourrait le sortir que le lendemain matin. Une fois fait, elle se doucha rapidement, enfila ses vêtements de travail et s'apprêta à s'y rendre quand elle reçut un sms. Elle le consulta et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son ex. Leur relation de deux ans venait de prendre fin mais il ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire si facilement, au grand dam de la jeune femme. Elle préféra donc ignorer ce message puis fonça à l'hôpital où elle avait un poste d'infirmière au service des soins intensifs. Du haut de ses 22 ans, elle avait réussi à se faire respecter pour son travail et avait fait un stage dans plusieurs services de l'hôpital mais celui des soins intensifs lui convenait puisqu'elle pouvait aider de grands blessés dès leur réveil et ils le lui rendaient bien. De les voir sortir de son service en pleine guérison lui suffisait amplement. Donc comme tous les jours, elle partit au travail, confiante, dans l'idée qu'elle pourrait aider quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors qu'elle roulait à bonne allure, elle aperçut au loin une moto couchée sur le flanc ainsi qu'une voiture sur le bas-côté et décida donc de s'arrêter. Elle descendit de son véhicule et vit qu'une personne était sortie de la voiture.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? _commença-t-elle_.

\- J'ai vu un pick-up sortir du chemin et le pauvre motard n'a rien pu faire pour l'éviter.

\- Mais où est le motard ?

\- Je m'apprêtais à le chercher car j'ai vu la scène de loin et l'autre véhicule s'est enfui !

Beatrice ne perdit pas une seconde de plus puis commença à scruter l'endroit des yeux et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle le vit, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, allongé sur le dos mais ne bougeant pas. Elle demanda à l'autre personne d'appeler les secours et qu'elle s'en occuperait entre temps puisqu'elle était infirmière. Elle courut vers le motard tout en l'appelant puis une fois à ses côtés, elle ouvrit la visière pour s'apercevoir que le motard était un jeune homme :

\- Monsieur ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Monsieur ?

N'ayant pas de réponse, elle commença à observer les blessures visibles à l'œil nu. Heureusement pour lui, le jeune homme était équipé et mis à part quelques coupures dans le cou, elle n'aperçut pas d'hémorragie à proprement dite ce qui malheureusement, n'était pas forcément de bon augure. Le jeune homme ne répondant toujours pas, elle frotta avec son poing le long de son torse ce qui eut pour effet de stimuler son réveil. Ce dernier grogna en tentant d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Monsieur ? _continua-t-elle_.

\- Argh… _dit-il souffrant horriblement_.

\- Vous ne devez pas bouger, les secours arrivent.

\- Mon dos, mes côtes, j'arrive pas… à… respirer, _ajouta-t-il en commençant à bouger_.

\- Restez où vous êtes, c'est important. Si vous avez mal au dos, vous avez peut-être des lombaires de touchées alors il faut juste attendre les secours, ok ?

\- Je… ma moto… Il faut la mettre debout.

\- On s'en occupera plus tard, pour le moment j'ai besoin que vous restiez calme.

\- Oh, j'ai mal…

\- Hey, regardez-moi, _rétorqua-t-elle alors qu'il tentait de se focaliser sur ce qu'elle disait_. Bien, moi c'est Beatrice. Et vous ?

\- Tobias, _répondit-il dans un soupir et sentant ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes_.

\- Tobias, restez avec moi !

\- Tris … si fatigué…

\- Non, non, non, vous devez lutter ! Alors on se connaît à peine et vous m'avez déjà trouvé un surnom ? _continua-t-elle pour l'occuper_. Tris, c'est sympa.

\- Merci.

\- Vous devez rester avec moi le temps que les secours arrivent. Je sais que c'est difficile mais vous devez me faire confiance.

En entendant ces paroles, le jeune homme se força à ouvrir les yeux et à la regarder. Elle ne semblait pas bien grande, blonde cependant il pouvait ressentir une aura qui émanait autour d'elle et il avait envie de la croire mais même s'il serait bien resté à la contempler, ses paupières se fermèrent lentement.

\- Non ! Tobias ! Tobias ?

Elle ne perdit pas un instant et se mit au-dessus de lui et posa ses mains de chaque côté de son cou pour maintenir sa nuque dans l'axe. Le contact de ses mains froides sur sa peau le réveilla :

\- C'est bien, _dit-elle_. Je suis là, _ajouta-t-elle en se mettant dans son champ de vision tout en maintenant sa position._ Très bien Tobias, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ?

\- Je… répare des… motos argh…

\- Oh, et bien je crois que vous allez avoir du boulot avec la vôtre ! _rétorqua-t-elle, faisant sourire le jeune homme._

\- Ne me faites pas rire !

Beatrice lui sourit à son tour quand il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien faire sinon maintenir sa position et lui parler pour qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul mais elle commença à s'inquiéter véritablement quand elle le vit cracher du sang. Elle appela l'autre personne et ensemble, elles le firent basculer sur le côté afin qu'il ne s'étouffe pas tout en lui maintenant la nuque dans l'axe.

\- Mais il faut lui retirer le casque !

\- Non ! _dit la jeune infirmière_. Surtout pas ! Les secouristes le feront une fois que sa colonne vertébrale sera immobilisée. Tobias ? Vous êtes toujours avec nous ?

\- Tris ?

\- Oui, je suis là, _dit-elle alors qu'elles le remirent sur le dos_.

\- Aidez… moi.

\- Je sais que vous avez mal mais les secours arrivent ! _répondit-elle alors qu'on entendait le son des sirènes._ Regardez !

Mais Tobias n'arrivait plus à lutter et sombra dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 2

_**merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça fait tellement plaisir !**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Tris appela le jeune homme en vain, ce dernier avait perdu connaissance et sembla mal respirer. Les pompiers arrivèrent alors et la reconnurent aussitôt :

\- Beatrice, tu es blessée ? _demanda le premier pompier_.

\- Non Caleb, je vais bien, je suis arrivée après l'accident.

\- Tu es sûre ? _insista-t-il_.

\- Arrête de jouer les grands frères protecteurs et occupe-toi de lui ! Apparemment il s'agit d'un choc avec un pick-up. Je lui ai maintenu la nuque dans l'axe et il était conscient. Il m'a dit avoir mal au dos, aux côtes et du mal à respirer. Il vient tout juste de perdre connaissance et il a craché du sang, possiblement une hémorragie interne. Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre !

\- Ok les gars, vous l'avez entendu, emmenons-le rapidement !

Tris laissa les secouristes prendre le relai et resta en retrait mais à proximité tout de même afin d'assister aux premiers soins prodigués au blessé. Il fut placé sur une civière et ils retirèrent avec douceur et précision son casque tout en immobilisant ses cervicales par un collier prévu à cet effet. Il avait le pouls filant et ils comprirent aussitôt qu'il ne parvenait pas à respirer seul correctement alors ils l'intubèrent et le placèrent sous moniteur cardiaque puis ils découpèrent ses vêtements afin de pouvoir observer les blessures de Tobias. Tris, malgré l'angoisse, contempla le corps parfait du blessé puis elle fut violemment ramenée à la réalité lorsqu'elle aperçut les hématomes sur les côtes du jeune homme. Les secouristes ne perdirent pas une minute de plus et le placèrent dans l'ambulance. La jeune femme serra son frère dans ses bras puis partit en suivant l'ambulance puisqu'ils allaient tous au même endroit après tout.

Lorsque les secouristes amenèrent Tobias aux urgences, ce dernier n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Tris suivit l'équipe de secouristes de près quand ils entrèrent dans une pièce au calme afin que les médecins puissent prendre soin de lui. L'infirmière de garde reconnut immédiatement sa meilleure amie :

\- Tris ? Tu vas bien, tu es blessée ? _demanda Christina_.

\- Non, je n'ai fait que lui porter secours, je n'étais pas là lors de l'accident.

La jeune femme raconta à nouveau les évènements et les secouristes complétèrent avec leur rapport sur ses constantes ainsi que ses blessures. Le médecin urgentiste demanda alors un scanner immédiatement et des radios pour savoir s'il y avait des fractures ou des blessures internes. La respiration de Tobias était de plus en plus laborieuse. Le médecin prit alors un échographe portable et le passa sur le thorax du jeune homme. Les radios permirent ainsi de poser le diagnostic : sa gêne respiratoire résultait d'un pneumothorax mais alors que le médecin s'apprêtait à poser un drain afin de l'aider à respirer, son apport en oxygène chuta :

\- Et merde, _commença le médecin_. Il faut opérer, c'est trop sérieux ! Et pour ses lombaires, où sont les radios ?

Christina s'empressa de donner les clichés qu'ils venaient de faire à l'instant avec la radio portative.

\- Bon, il a visiblement un hématome en bas du dos, il faudrait une IRM pour voir si la moelle épinière est touchée mais gérons d'abord son pneumothorax. On lui laisse le collier cervical, on l'emmène en chirurgie et on se bouge !

Le personnel médical fit le nécessaire et les infirmières ainsi que le médecin dirigèrent le lit vers l'ascenseur, suivis de près par Tris qui voulait connaître l'état de Tobias. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtèrent à entrer dans l'ascenseur, le jeune homme se réveilla et s'agita, paniqué, ne sachant pas ce qui lui arrivait mais aussi de sentir un tube dans sa gorge et toutes les douleurs qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Tris n'hésita pas un instant et se mit dans son champ de vision. Tout d'abord, le médecin voulut la sortir de là puis il se rendit compte que le blessé se calma en la voyant. Il hocha alors la tête vers Tris, l'autorisant ainsi à rester.

\- Hey Tobias, c'est Tris, regardez ! Je suis là, je ne vous ai pas laissée.

Le réveil du jeune homme fut chaotique, dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas et relié à tout un tas de machine. Il fut complètement pris de panique quand il aperçut la jeune femme qui l'avait gardé éveillé après l'accident. Il était d'autant plus frustré puisqu'il était complètement immobilisé et ce tube dans sa gorge lui faisait un mal de chien.

\- Tobias, je sais que c'est flippant mais ces machines sont là pour vous aider à respirer et à aller mieux, il ne faut pas lutter contre elles.

Elle comprit alors que le jeune homme se calma puis la regarda, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait là.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas, promis, _dit-elle_. Je travaille ici donc je ne vous lâcherais pas de sitôt !

Le jeune homme sembla apaisé quand une violente douleur le prit dans le torse. Il tenta de rester focalisé sur Tris mais la douleur fut trop violente et ils l'emmenèrent en chirurgie.

La jeune femme ne put malheureusement pas le suivre en chirurgie mais une de ses collègues du bloc lui promit de la tenir au courant dès qu'elle en saurait plus sur son état. En attendant, elle alla dans son service et prévint sa chef de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle l'autorisa à redescendre pour obtenir de ses nouvelles. Tris retourna alors aux urgences pour y retrouver Christina :

\- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? _demanda-t-elle_.

\- Oui ! Ce n'est pas moi qui aie eu un accident.

\- Le pauvre, il est dans un sale état.

\- Tu as pu joindre quelqu'un de sa famille ?

\- J'allais m'en occuper, _répondit-elle en ouvrant le sac avec les affaires du jeune homme rapportés par les secouristes._ Voyons déjà son nom, _continua-t-elle en prenant son portefeuille_. Il s'appelle…

\- Tobias.

\- En effet, _ajouta-t-elle en souriant à son amie_. Tobias Eaton, 24 ans, natif de Chicago.

\- Tu as son portable pour voir s'il y a le numéro de ses parents ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Minute ! Tu es bien pressée ! Alors voyons son téléphone. Et bien il y en a du monde dans ses contacts.

\- Ce doit être principalement des clients, _dit Tris alors que Christina la regarda, étonnée qu'elle sache cela_. Je l'ai fait parler pour qu'il reste éveillé. Il restaure de vieilles motos. Il n'y a pas un numéro favori ou qui revient souvent ?

\- Attends, il y a un certain Zeke qui revient souvent mais pas de papa ou de maman. Je vais appeler ce numéro.

\- Fais-voir, je m'en occupe, _rétorqua-t-elle en composant le numéro avec le portable de Tobias_.

\- Nom de Dieu Tobias, il faut que tu dormes ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mec ? _dit une voix endormie_.

\- Zeke ? _commença Tris_.

\- Qui est-ce ? _répondit-il sérieux_. Pourquoi avez-vous le portable de Tobias ?

\- Je m'appelle Beatrice Prior et je suis infirmière à l'hôpital de la Pitié. Tobias a eu un accident de moto et nous cherchons à joindre ses proches.

\- Merde ! Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il est en chirurgie actuellement mais je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Mon Dieu !

\- Avez-vous le numéro de ses parents ou quelqu'un d'autre de sa famille ?

\- C'est moi sa famille. Il ne parle plus à ses parents et il est fils unique.

\- Oh.

\- Je vais venir.

\- Il n'y a rien qui presse. Il est au bloc actuellement et on ne devrait pas avoir de nouvelles avant plusieurs heures. De plus, il ne sera pas visible par ses proches dans l'immédiat. Si vous voulez, je vous appelle dès que j'en sais plus.

\- Merci beaucoup. Je vous en prie, prenez soin de lui.

\- Je m'en occupe, pas d'inquiétude, _finit-elle en raccrochant_.

\- Alors ? _demanda Christina_.

\- Il n'est plus en contact avec ses parents. Il n'y a que son ami, ce Zeke apparemment.

\- Oh bah mince, c'est pas cool pour lui.

\- Ça te dérange si je récupère ses affaires ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'on les égare.

\- Non, vas-y, prends-les. Dis, comme il va finir dans ton service, tu me donneras de ses nouvelles ? Il m'a fait de la peine lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, heureusement que tu étais là !

\- Il a l'air très gentil du peu que j'ai pu parler avec lui. Je te tiendrais au courant. Tu penses à sortir Baloo tout à l'heure ?

\- Mais oui, je gère !

Tris sourit, amusée par la réponse de son amie puisque la dernière fois qu'elle avait « géré » son malamute, ce dernier l'avait trainé jusqu'au parc et elle avait galéré à le ramener chez elles.

\- Bon, j'y vais, ma chef doit se demander où je suis !

Christina la salua puis Tris remonta dans le service des soins intensifs. Trois heures plus tard, on l'informa qu'un nouveau patient allait entrer dans son service suite à une chirurgie, il s'agissait de Tobias. Elle apprit que son opération pour le pneumothorax s'était bien passée mais qu'ils ne pouvaient faire de prévision quant à son état général compte tenu de ses blessures. Les médecins avaient décidés de le maintenir dans un coma léger afin de permettre à son corps de mieux supporter la douleur. Elle informa rapidement Zeke de l'état de santé de son ami puis elle demanda à sa chef si elle pouvait lui attribuer ce patient. Cette dernière accepta, sachant pertinemment que Tris ferait son travail au mieux. Une fois qu'on amena Tobias dans son box, la jeune femme vérifia ses signes vitaux puis l'observa un instant : ce dernier était sous respirateur avec un tube dans le nez qui lui permettait d'être alimenté en attendant son réveil. Il portait toujours un collier cervical, son torse était couvert de pansements suite à l'opération et il avait une bande autour des côtes. Elle comprit aisément la décision des médecins quant au coma puisque sinon, il aurait horriblement souffert. D'instinct, elle passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux du jeune blessé afin de l'apaiser tout en lui montrant qu'il ne serait pas seul puis elle continua sa tournée et s'occupa de ses autres patients. A la fin de sa garde, Tris revint voir Tobias et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle sortit un livre et lui lut quelques pages tout en faisant de petits cercles sur sa main puis elle le regarda une dernière fois et partit non sans avoir demandé au préalable qu'on la prévienne s'il y avait un quelconque changement sur son état.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, les médecins avait arrêté la sédation, retiré le respirateur et s'attendaient à ce que Tobias se réveille incessamment sous peu. La garde de Tris allait bientôt se terminer mais elle voulait absolument se trouver là au moment où il se réveillerait. Elle s'était véritablement liée d'affection pour ce jeune homme sans famille. Ainsi, comme à chaque fin de garde, elle alla le retrouver et lui lut quelques pages de son livre, « Nos étoiles contraires ». Lorsqu'elle referma l'œuvre de John Green, elle vit que les paupières de Tobias bougèrent. Instinctivement, elle vérifia ses constantes et appela le médecin de garde.

Lorsque Tobias se réveilla, il se sentit tout cotonneux. Ses paupières étaient lourdes mais il entendait une douce voix parler, non elle ne parlait pas, elle semblait lire calmement. Il se laissa guider par cette voix qui lui semblait familière et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais tout son corps n'était que douleur, le simple fait de respirer relevait de l'exploit. Il avait l'esprit embrouillé mais il se rappela l'accident, ce qui expliquerait tous ces bruits de machines autour de lui et cette odeur typique des hôpitaux. Une fois les yeux ouverts, Tobias paniqua puisqu'il avait le cou bloqué et la douleur lui empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Il entendit par le biais d'une machine son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et fut à deux doigts d'une crise de panique quand il vit l'infirmière de l'accident dans son champ de vision.

\- Hey, bonjour la belle au bois dormant. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi…

\- Tris ? _répondit-il douloureusement_.

\- Oui mais n'essayez pas de parler. On a dû vous intuber et votre trachée se remet doucement. Tenez, ça vous fera du bien, _dit-elle en lui mettant un peu de glace pilée dans la bouche_.

Il ferma les yeux pour la remercier et cette dernière lui sourit. Ce sourire aurait presque pu lui faire oublier où il se trouvait tellement elle rayonnait. Il aperçut ensuite un médecin :

\- Bonjour Mr Eaton, je suis le docteur Vaughn. Maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, nous allons pouvoir vous retirer le collier.

Tris ne perdit pas un instant et lui retira doucement le collier cervical afin de ne pas rendre la manipulation douloureuse pour le jeune homme. Elle garda sa main derrière la nuque de Tobias et la relâcha doucement en la posant sur l'oreiller.

\- Comment… je vais ? _demanda-t-il presque en murmurant, la voix fatiguée_.

\- Mr Eaton, vous avez de la chance d'être parmi nous. Vous avez fait un pneumothorax à cause de l'accident. Nous avons été dans l'obligation de vous opérer. Vous allez ressentir une gêne lors de la respiration pendant quelques jours encore mais cela devrait vite guérir. Vous avez aussi deux côtes cassées pour lesquelles nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas faire grand-chose. Elles se répareront d'elles-mêmes. Heureusement, elles n'ont pas touché d'organes internes.

Tobias s'efforça d'écouter attentivement le médecin sur la liste de ses blessures lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne s'agissait que de traumatismes bénins.

\- Peux pas bouger, _ajouta-t-il_.

Tris, qui jusque-là souriait, ravie de voir que le réveil du jeune homme se passait bien, devint sérieuse, ce que remarqua aussitôt Tobias. Elle échangea un regard avec le médecin qui reporta son attention sur Tobias :

\- Mr Eaton, nous avons constaté un gros hématome au niveau de votre moelle épinière, ce qui provoque la paralysie de vos membres inférieurs. Nous sommes dans l'obligation d'attendre que l'hématome se résorbe pour connaître votre degré d'atteinte de la moelle épinière.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Il faudra probablement attendre plusieurs jours pour que cet hématome se résorbe. Je suis désolé mais nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre en attendant.

\- La paralysie est irréversible ?

\- Nous ne savons pas encore tant que l'hématome ne s'est pas résorbé. Vous resterez dans notre service tant que nous n'en saurons pas plus. Béatrice va vous retirer le tube nasal et vous porterez un masque à oxygène, le temps que vos poumons guérissent. Je suis dans le service donc si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me solliciter.

Le médecin attendit quelques instants, attendant une quelconque question mais son patient sembla sous le choc de son diagnostic. Il regarda Tris lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait prendre le relai puis il partit. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son patient :

\- Ok Tobias, je vais compter jusqu'à trois et je vais vous retirer le tube. Ça risque d'être désagréable. Vous êtes prêt ?

Mais le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas. Elle avait malheureusement l'habitude de ce manque de réaction après l'annonce du diagnostic au malade. Elle prit alors une compresse puis retira soigneusement le tube. Elle vit qu'il devait souffrir mais il ne dit rien et elle posa la compresse sous son nez qui saignait un peu suite à la manipulation. Elle resta un instant à éponger le sang qui coulait de son nez puis quand ce fut fini, elle reprit la glace pilée et lui en proposa mais une fois encore, il n'eut pas de réaction. Tris mis en place masque à oxygène puis comprit que l'annonce de sa paralysie, ne sachant si elle serait permanente ou non, avait choqué le jeune homme alors elle lui dit qu'elle ne serait pas loin s'il avait besoin d'elle et décida de le laisser pour faire face à cette terrible nouvelle.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**_

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Tobias fut placé dans une chambre mais il n'avait rien avalé, ce qui contraria Tris qui savait pertinemment que pour que le corps reprenne des forces, il devait absolument s'alimenter. Elle avait tenté de lui apporter autre chose que la nourriture d'hôpital mais rien n'y faisait. Elle avait même demandé à Zeke de l'aider mais Tobias avait refusé sa visite. Elle prenait soin de ne pas lui faire mal lors des diverses manipulations qu'elle devait lui faire subir mais il ne disait rien, ne grognait même pas à cause de la douleur alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il devait souffrir le martyr.

A la fin de la deuxième journée, Tris avait fini sa garde mais elle retourna le voir et se rendit compte qu'il dormait. Elle décida alors de s'asseoir face à lui et de lire un nouveau chapitre de son livre. Tobias somnolait, perdu dans ses pensées, se demandant comment allait-il pouvoir vivre de la sorte quand il entendit la voix douce et reposante de Tris en train de lire. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et l'observa. Cette infirmière avait été là depuis le tout de début et il reconnut maintenant cette voix qui l'avait accompagnée dans son douloureux réveil après l'opération. Il ne pouvait expliquer cela mais il lui faisait confiance, à vrai dire, il aurait presque pu l'aborder pour sortir avec lui si seulement… Son regard se perdit tandis que Tris s'aperçut qu'il était réveillé.

\- Je vous ai réveillé ?

\- Non.

\- Tobias, je sais que c'est difficile pour vous…

\- Ah oui, vous savez ce que c'est ? Vous avez déjà été à ma place ?

\- Oh, euh non.

\- Alors vous ne savez pas.

\- En effet mais j'en ai vu des patients avant vous avec le même genre de pathologie, voire même pire.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- Que si on ne guérit pas son esprit, on ne pourra pas guérir le corps.

\- C'est très philosophique ça mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Si vous vous laissez aller, votre état ne s'améliorera pas, pire même, il se dégradera, je peux vous le garantir.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?

La colère de Tobias avait parlé plutôt que la raison. Il vit Tris qui, jusque-là rayonnait, se figer. Elle décida de ne pas répliquer mais plutôt de le laisser. Elle ne voulait pas lui servir de punchingball et se leva, resta un instant à l'observer puis elle partit. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas déçue de ce comportement mais il était humain. S'il était bien l'homme qu'elle pensait qu'il était, il se rendrait compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Cela pourrait prendre du temps mais malheureusement, c'est tout ce qu'il avait : du temps. Tobias, de son côté, la regarda partir sans dire un mot. A cet instant il comprit qu'il avait dépassé les bornes mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment il allait bien pouvoir gérer sa vie alors qu'il était dans cet état. Certes, le diagnostic était incertain mais c'était presque pire ! L'attente était insoutenable et la patience n'était pas vraiment son fort. Il devait se contenter de se laisser manipuler par les infirmières puisque non seulement il ne pouvait pas bouger ses jambes mais tout son corps n'était que douleur à cause de ses côtes et de son opération. Par malheur, il avait appris jeune, face à la violence de son père, à encaisser les coups sans bruit mais la frustration, ça, il n'arrivait pas à la maitriser.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Tris arriva pour sa garde, elle lut le rapport de ses collègues quant au suivi des patients en son absence. Elle souffla en lisant que Tobias n'avait visiblement pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit et qu'elles avaient dû lui mettre une perfusion de glucose puisqu'il n'avait toujours rien avalé. Elle réfléchit un instant au sujet du jeune homme : il paraissait être quelqu'un avec du caractère puisqu'à son âge, il avait déjà une entreprise qui marchait bien, signe qu'il était travailleur. Elle comprit aussi qu'il avait une fierté affirmée puisqu'il ne voulait pas recevoir son ami et ne rien laisser paraître quant aux douleurs qu'il ressentait assurément. Elle décida donc une approche frontale, cela lui permettrait peut-être de le faire réagir. Elle prit par conséquent une canule nasale et le nécessaire pour la poser puis alla dans sa chambre avec son matériel installé sur un chariot. Lorsque Tobias la vit entrer avec son attirail, il resta d'abord perplexe.

\- Bonjour, _dit-elle en poussant le chariot_.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec ça ? _demanda-t-il_.

\- Oh, je vais bien, c'est très gentil à vous de demander ! Et ça ? _continua-t-elle en montrant le matériel_, c'est le nécessaire pour vous remettre la canule nasale.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Puisque vous êtes borné et que vous ne voulez pas vous alimenter, je vais la remettre en place, c'est de cette façon qu'on vous a nourri lorsque vous étiez dans le coma après votre opération.

\- C'est hors de question.

\- Ce n'est pas une suggestion, Tobias.

\- C'est déjà assez difficile pour moi de ne pas pouvoir aller aux toilettes seul et vous voulez en rajouter une couche ?

\- C'est vous qui m'y obligez. Ce que je fais là, je le fais pour vous !

\- Mais bien sûr ! _dit-il, nonchalant_.

\- Tobias, je sens votre frustration, je la vois tous les jours que dieu fait dans ce service mais je ne vous autorise pas à me parler à nouveau comme hier soir. Tout dépend de vous ! La balle est dans votre camp.

Tobias ne sut que répondre à la jeune femme. Il avait été horriblement grossier et regretta aussitôt ses paroles mais il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à échanger des mondanités.

\- Pardon, _admit-il_.

\- Je préfère ça. Vous allez manger ou je dois remettre ça ? _demanda-t-elle en lui montrant la canule_.

\- C'est une menace ?

\- S'il faut en arriver là pour que vous compreniez qu'on veuille que vous guérissiez, alors oui.

Tobias la regarda, presque choqué par les paroles de la jeune infirmière. Il la prenait pour une petite chose frivole mais elle réalité, elle semblait avoir du caractère.

\- Ok, _répondit-il, résigné_.

\- Bien. Je vérifie vos pansements et vos constantes puis je vous amènerais un repas. Une préférence pour le sucré ou le salé ?

\- Pourquoi vous faites-ça ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je le fais pour vous, que vous le croyez ou non.

Elle vérifia que les pansements étaient propres puis nota toutes les informations sur le dossier du patient et lui rapporta un sandwich de la cafeteria qui, il fallait l'avouer, était quand même meilleur que les repas servis aux patients ! Elle lui donna aussi un morceau de gâteau au chocolat.

\- Mangez déjà ça. Je vous laisse avec vos pensées. J'espère que vous aurez une meilleure attitude à l'avenir. Ah, et autre chose… Vous ne devriez pas vivre cela seul, on a parfois besoin de demander de l'aide, peu importe à qui ou dans quel état on se trouve. Je vous dis à demain.

\- Vous venez de commencer votre garde, non ?

\- En effet mais je suis en formation pour le reste de la journée. Ça vous laissera le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. A demain Tobias.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, il la vit partir et cogita un moment à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Quand il y pensa, il se rendit compte de la méchanceté dont il avait fait preuve envers elle et ça, il n'en voulait pas car rien ne la justifiait, même pas son état. Cela lui faisait penser à lui, ce monstre qui l'avait élevé et il ne voulait pas lui ressembler. Il était temps qu'il se ressaisisse. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de demander de l'aide mais peut-être pourrait-il lui faire confiance puisque clairement, c'est ce qu'elle proposait aussi bien dans ses paroles que dans son comportement. C'était décidé, demain, il lui parlerait !

* * *

Le lendemain, Tris passa une partie de la matinée à dormir puis elle fit les courses pour la semaine et finit avec une grande balade avec son chien. Elle avait pris sa douche et s'apprêtait à repartir quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Peter et souffla, fatiguée de son comportement mais elle n'y répondrait pas sinon cela pourrait durer des heures en excuses plates et en supplication pour qu'elle revienne avec lui. Christina lui avait suggéré de bloquer son numéro mais elle craignait qu'il ne vienne la harceler en personne si elle faisait cela cependant, si cela durerait, elle irait voir la police car cela commençait à lui taper sur le système. Elle rangea donc son portable, caressa son chien puis partit en direction de l'hôpital tout en pensant à Tobias. Tris cherchait un moyen de le faire réagir car pour elle, le fait qu'il se laisse aller, était du gâchis.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans son service, elle entra dans la salle des infirmières et parla avec sa collègue qui avait fait la garde précédente et qui s'apprêtait à partir.

\- Comment va le patient de la chambre 7 ? _demanda Tris_.

\- Le motard ? Oh il ne dit rien.

\- Il n'a toujours rien mangé ?

\- Non, il n'a pas voulu qu'on s'occupe de lui, il a dit qu'il verrait ça avec toi alors amuse-toi bien !

Tris lui sourit puis elle commença sa garde en faisant le tour de ses patients et les soins nécessaires puis elle arriva devant la chambre de Tobias. Ce dernier était en train de dormir et par conséquent, elle prit le plus grand soin pour ne pas le réveiller mais elle allait devoir lui changer ses pansements et lui faire sa toilette. Avant de le réveiller, elle le scruta, observant son corps parfait malgré les blessures mais elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, il était un patient et ses pensées frivoles allaient à l'encontre de la déontologie de son métier. Elle vit qu'il commençait à gigoter, signe qu'il devait être en plein cauchemar. Elle l'entendit marmonner « non papa, s'il te plait, pas la ceinture » ce qui la fit réfléchir un instant. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu la première fois et même encore maintenant, il semblait être un homme solide, n'étant pas effrayé par grand-chose mais quand elle le regardait présentement, dans cette position de faiblesse, il ressemblait à un petit garçon apeuré par son père. Elle se rappela que Zeke lui avait annoncé qu'il ne parlait plus à ses parents, probablement à cause de violence infantile car malgré elle, lors des soins qu'elle lui avait prodigué, Tris avait remarqué des séquelles physiques typiques de maltraitance tels que de coups de ceinture mais elle préféra arrêter de penser à ça, elle était en train d'imaginer une vie pour son patient qui était possiblement erronée. Peut-être lui en parlerait-il un jour mais elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Elle décida alors de le réveiller, voyant que son rythme cardiaque augmentait, probablement à cause de son cauchemar. Elle posa sa main sur une joue du blessé et lui parla doucement :

\- Tobias, c'est fini, il faut se réveiller.

\- Non, papa, non ! _continua le jeune homme toujours dans son cauchemar_.

\- Shut, c'est fini, _poursuivit-t-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux_.

Soudain, il se réveilla, les yeux remplit de larmes prêtes à tomber mais il ne réalisa pas tout de suite où il se trouvait. Tris vit la confusion dans ses yeux et son rythme cardiaque ne ralentissait pas. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et posa ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme.

\- Hey, Tobias, vous êtes à l'hôpital et vous avez fait un cauchemar, ce n'est rien, c'est terminé maintenant, tout va bien.

Tobias fixa la jeune infirmière, tentant de revenir de ce fichu cauchemar qu'il faisait malheureusement de façon récurrente quand il sentit ses mains sur son torse. Malgré les pansements, il pouvait sentir ses mains douces et réconfortantes. Il la regarda alors :

\- Tris ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Ca va aller ?

\- Oui, désolé.

\- Vous n'avez pas à être désolé. On a tous nos démons et nos fantômes.

\- Vous semblez savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

\- Malheureusement oui mais assez parlé de moi. Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Je… je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement de la veille. Vous n'y êtes pour rien et je vous ai manqué de respect.

\- Vous étiez sous le choc, ce n'est rien.

\- Ce n'était pas une raison pour vous parler de la sorte.

\- Dans ce cas, excuses acceptées. Mais je repose ma question, comment allez-vous ?

\- Ca va, _répondit-il_.

\- Concernant les douleurs, dites-moi entre 0 et 10 où vous en êtes.

\- Je dirais 7, _continua-t-il_.

\- Bizarrement, je ne vous crois pas trop. Depuis que vous êtes arrivé, vous ne vous êtes pas plaint une seule fois de la douleur.

\- Oh, on s'y fait, ce n'est rien.

\- J'ai cru comprendre, _murmura-t-elle_, mais j'ai vraiment besoin que vous me répondiez honnêtement car je n'ai pas envie que vous souffriez alors qu'on peut vous aider.

\- C'est gentil mais si ça devient ingérable, je promets de vous en parler.

\- Bon, je vais devoir changer vos pansements et vous faire votre toilette. Je sais que ce n'est pas agréable pour vous, mais il faut le faire.

\- Je comprends.

Tris s'occupa tout d'abord de changer les pansements de son patient. Elle sourit puisque les cicatrices était belles et sans signe d'infection. Les chairs commençaient à se refermer mais son regard dériva sur les abdominaux musclés de son patient. Une couleur violacée entourait les côtes sur son flanc droit mais ça ne retirait rien au corps d'Apollon qu'il avait. Tobias remarqua qu'elle fixait son ventre et se demanda ce qu'il se passait.

\- Un problème ? _demanda-t-il_.

\- Quoi ? _répondit-elle en sursautant_. Oh, euh non, tout va bien. Excusez-moi. Ca guérit bien, je suis contente. Je vais devoir resserrer le bandage sur tes, euh vos côtes.

\- On peut se tutoyer, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Oh, euh non, vous êtes mon patient.

\- C'est bon, c'est entre nous, on n'est pas dans une prison non plus, faut se détendre ! _continua-t-il en lui souriant._

\- Ça te va bien.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- De sourire.

Il la regarda intensément quand elle serra le bandage, le laissant échapper un grognement.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- C'est rien, ça va, _dit-il le souffle saccadé_.

\- Allonge-toi, je vais faire ta toilette.

Une fois ceci fait, Tris s'apprêta à repartir quand il la retint par le poignet. Instinctivement, la jeune femme se dégagea.

\- Hey, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, _dit Tobias_.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas…

\- Ce n'est rien, je n'aurais pas dû te prendre par surprise. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Tris, ce genre de réaction est typique de quelqu'un qu'on a battu. Est-ce que c'est le cas ?

\- Tobias, c'est gentil à toi mais là, il s'agit de ma vie privée.

\- Bien sûr, je n'aurais pas dû. Tu repasseras me voir dans la journée ?

\- Oui, je dois venir vérifier tes constantes toutes les deux heures, _ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte._

\- Tris ?

\- Oui, _répondit-elle en se retournant_.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. On se revoit plus tard.

Tout au long de sa garde, Tris était revenue toutes les deux heures pour vérifier les constantes de Tobias mais elle ne restait pas avec lui, prétextant avoir d'autres patients cependant, avant qu'elle ne parte pour rentrer chez elle, la jeune femme passa voir son blessé. Il l'attendait patiemment et lui sourit lorsqu'elle entra.

\- Je t'en prie, viens, assieds-toi_, dit-il alors qu'elle prit place face à lui_. Tris, je suis désolé si je t'ai contrarié ou fait peur.

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. C'est juste que… je ne suis pas prête… je ne peux pas…

\- Approche, _ajouta-t-il en tapotant sur le lit pour qu'elle vienne_. Je te promets que je ne mords pas !

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, _dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit à ses côtés_.

\- Tu as été là depuis le début. Laisse-moi être aussi là pour toi.

\- Mais enfin Tobias, on se connaît à peine.

\- Je sais mais je te fais confiance. Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer pourquoi mais je le sais. Je comprends que pour toi ça n'est pas aussi simple mais je voulais juste que tu le saches.

Tobias s'apprêtait à se redresser pour mettre sa main sur celle de la jeune infirmière quand la douleur dans ses côtes se rappela à son bon souvenir. Cela l'arrêta dans son geste et il se rallongea en se tenant les côtes avec le souffle court. Tris s'approcha aussitôt de son patient :

\- Tobias, ça va ? _demanda-t-elle, inquiète_.

\- Argh, nom de…

\- Tu dois absolument te concentrer sur ta respiration, c'est vraiment important.

Le jeune homme avait du mal à se focaliser sur quoi que ce soit en dehors de sa douleur. Elle parcourait tout son dos et son thorax.

\- Tobias, écoute-moi, _la supplia-t-il_. Respire comme moi : inspire, _commença-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole_, et expire. Fais comme moi. Tu me fais confiance ?

Ce dernier hocha douloureusement la tête mais s'appliqua pour synchroniser sa respiration avec celle de son infirmière. Il dut admettre qu'elle avait raison et que la douleur se dissipa après quelques instants. Elle lui sourit alors qu'elle posait sa main sur le torse du jeune homme.

\- Ça te va bien, _dit-il_.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- De sourire.

Tris continua alors de sourire tandis que Tobias en fit de même.

\- Je vais y aller, je dois nourrir mon chien.

\- Tu as un chien ?

\- Oui, un malamute. Il s'appelle Baloo.

\- Original.

\- A demain.

\- A demain.

La jeune femme partit donc, le cœur léger, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Elle sourit alors comme une adolescente ayant son premier béguin.


	4. Chapter 4

Une semaine plus tard, Tobias passa une nouvelle IRM puis on le ramena dans sa chambre où Tris l'attendait. Elle aida à le remettre dans son lit quand le médecin les rejoignit.

\- Mr Eaton, nous avons les résultats de votre IRM. Beatrice, laissez-nous s'il vous plait.

\- Non, je veux qu'elle reste.

\- Très bien. L'hématome s'est quasiment résorbé, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi je ne sens toujours pas mes jambes ?

\- Vous avez ce qu'on appelle une lésion médullaire incomplète, c'est ça qui bloque les informations entre votre moelle épinière et votre cerveau.

\- Parlez-moi clairement, je ne suis pas médecin moi ! Je vais remarcher ou pas.

\- A vrai dire, ça dépend beaucoup de vous.

\- Mais encore ? C'est irréversible ou non ?

\- Si on se penche sur les statistiques, vous avez environ 30 % de retrouver toutes vos capacités motrices.

\- On doit commencer la kiné ? _demanda Tris_.

\- En effet, plus vite vous sollicitez vos muscles, plus vite vous serez susceptible de recouvrer l'usage de vos jambes. Vous devez savoir que vos capacités sphinctériennes, urinaires et génitales ne sont pas touchées.

\- Super, _répondit Tobias dans un soupir_.

\- Je vais vous faire transférer dans un service adapté à vos besoins pour faire de la kiné et apprendre à utiliser un fauteuil roulant avec des ergothérapeutes.

Devant le manque de réaction du patient, le médecin le salua puis partit faire ses autres consultations. Tris vit que Tobias était pensif, choqué par l'annonce du médecin quant à son état.

\- Ce diagnostic veut dire que ta moelle épinière n'est pas sectionnée, c'est une super nouvelle !

\- J'ai du mal à avoir ton optimisme.

\- Ce ne sont que des chiffres Tobias, tu es plus fort que tu ne le penses et surtout c'est guérissable !

\- Je… je ne sais pas.

\- Parle-moi. S'il te plait Tobias, _dit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés et en posant sa main sur le bras gauche du jeune homme afin de le faire réagir._

\- Je vais peut-être rester paralysé, comment veux-tu que je prenne cette nouvelle ? Je croyais qu'une fois l'hématome résorbé, ça irait mieux mais ce n'est pas le cas, bien au contraire.

\- Il va falloir faire de la kiné pour tes muscles, c'est important, il faut les stimuler pour ne pas qu'ils s'atrophient.

\- Ecoute, laisse-moi du temps s'il te plait.

Tris comprit qu'elle n'arriverait à rien à ce moment-là. Il devait digérer la nouvelle et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour cela. Elle lui sourit, le borda pour repartit voir ses autres patients.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, alors que Tris remplissait de la paperasserie au bureau des infirmières, une femme l'accosta :

\- Excusez-moi, _dit la femme_.

\- Je peux vous aider ? _demanda Tris_.

\- Je cherche la chambre de Tobias Eaton.

\- Madame, vous êtes au service des soins intensifs et donc seule la famille est autorisée aux visites, _continua-t-elle tentant d'épargner à Tobias une visite qu'il ne voudrait pas_.

\- Je suis Evelyn, sa mère.

\- Oh, _répondit-elle, surprise_. Je vais voir s'il peut avoir de la visite dans ce cas. Veuillez m'attendre ici.

Tris se dirigea vers la chambre du blessé et frappa. N'ayant pas de réponse mais le voyant immobile à travers la baie vitrée qui faisait office de porte, elle entra tout de même, sachant qu'il ne lui dirait rien mais lorsqu'elle lui fit face, son cœur se brisa en morceaux. Il regardait par la fenêtre, des larmes plein les yeux, bien incapable de les retenir. Elle se précipita vers lui, se mit dans son champ de vision et s'accroupit face à lui.

\- Oh mon dieu Tobias, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

\- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? _dit-il entre deux sanglots_.

\- Shut, ne dis pas ça, _répondit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras_. Aujourd'hui tu es bouleversé, ça se comprend mais je peux te promettre que tu vas tenir le coup et mieux encore, j'ai la conviction que tu vas remarcher, _ajouta-t-elle alors que les sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité_. Ce n'est rien, ça va aller.

En disant ces paroles, Tris le tenait fermement dans ses bras, tout en le berçant légèrement ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer. Après quelques instants, elle desserra leur étreinte et fixa son regard :

\- Je suis désolé, _dit-il_.

\- Ne le sois pas, je suis là pour t'aider. Rappelle-toi, c'est mon métier.

\- Et tu le fais bien, _répondit-il en souriant_.

\- J'essaie en tout cas.

\- Comment est-ce que tu fais pour me supporter ?

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question ! _rétorqua-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres_.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Si tu n'étais pas là, je ne pense pas que j'aurais l'envie de me battre.

\- Ne dis pas ça, tu es quelqu'un de fort et tu vas surmonter tout ça !

\- Uniquement grâce à toi, _finit-il en lui prenant la main_. Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

Tris se surprit à rougir. Elle n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis tellement longtemps. Elle lui sourit pour le remercier de son honnêteté puis elle se rappela pourquoi elle était venue au départ.

\- Merci… A vrai dire, je dois te parler d'une personne qui veut te voir.

\- Je ne veux voir personne…

\- Il s'agit de ta mère.

Le regard de Tobias changea du tout au tout. Il devint dur et coléreux, Tris ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il essuya ses larmes et lui dit de la faire entrer. La jeune femme n'était pas vraiment rassurée de son comportement et ce n'était pas forcément le bon moment pour qu'il revoie sa mère mais il insista. Elle alla alors la chercher et la fit entrer mais elle ne resta pas loin de la chambre, au cas où.

Lorsqu'Evelyn entra dans la chambre, elle porta sa main à sa bouche, choquée de voir dans quel état était son fils. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu remontait à deux ans, lorsqu'elle avait voulu reprendre contact avec lui. Elle avait reconstruit sa vie loin de Marcus et de ses coups mais elle voulait que Tobias en fasse partie cependant les retrouvailles ne s'étaient pas bien passées à l'époque. Alors le voir avec ces pansements la bouleversa.

\- Oh mon dieu Tobias, comment vas-tu ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai appris ton accident en lisant le journal, je voulais savoir comment tu allais, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi grave.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis paralysé !

\- Oh mon dieu.

\- Ni ton dieu ni toi, êtes les bienvenus ici. Tu es partie lorsque Marcus me battait et tu ne peux toujours pas m'aider aujourd'hui alors sors de ma chambre.

\- Je t'en prie, je suis toujours ta mère. J'ai le droit de prendre soin de toi.

\- Tu as perdu ce droit le jour où tu t'es enfuie sans moi ! _hurla-t-il_.

Tris décida d'entrer dans la chambre en entendant son patient hurler. Le rythme cardiaque de Tobias montait en flèche et ne ralentissait pas.

\- Je pense que vous devriez partir, _dit-elle à Evelyn_. Je dois lui changer ses pansements.

\- Très bien, _répondit-elle en partant, bouleversée_.

\- Tobias, tu dois te calmer, _ajouta-t-elle en posant ses mains sur le torse du blessé_. Elle est partie.

\- Elle n'a pas le droit de venir comme ça et me dire qu'elle veut m'aider.

\- C'est fini.

\- Personne ne le peut, _ajouta-t-il en tenant ses côtes douloureuses_.

\- Moi je le peux mais seulement si tu me laisses faire.

\- Pourquoi tu crois tant en moi et de ce que je suis capable de faire ?

\- Tout comme toi tu me fais confiance, je ne saurais pas te l'expliquer mais là, maintenant, il faut vraiment que tu te calmes. Tu te fais souffrir inutilement, _continua-t-elle en frôlant ses côtes du revers de la main. _Tu te rappelles l'exercice de la respiration ?_ demanda-t-elle alors qu'il hochait la tête. _Bien. Alors allons-y. Inspire… et expire… Voilà, c'est bien. Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Maintenant Tobias, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes attentivement.

\- Ok.

\- On va te changer de service tout à l'heure. Je ne pourrais pas te voir autant que quand tu étais ici mais j'ai besoin que tu écoutes le personnel hospitalier qui essaiera de t'aider. C'est pour que tu ailles mieux, d'accord ?

\- Je ne peux rien te promettre, c'est plus fort que moi.

\- Je viendrais te voir autant que possible. J'ai encore plusieurs chapitres à te lire !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me lisais d'ailleurs ?

\- Nos étoiles contraires, de John Green. Ce n'est pas très gai mais c'est une belle leçon de vie. Tu devrais le lire !

\- Pourquoi, tu le fais très bien, _répondit-il en la regardant, moqueur_.

\- Bon, je dois y aller. Ça va aller ?

\- Oui, merci.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Tris se rendit dans le service où Tobias se trouvait pour sa visite journalière. Elle y rencontra Christina qui faisait un remplacement pour deux semaines.

\- Hey ! _dit Tris en prenant son amie dans ses bras_. Dans combien de temps se finit ta garde ?

\- Oh d'ici deux heures. Ne m'attends pas.

\- En fait je viens passer un peu de temps avec Tobias.

\- Oh, grincheux !

\- Christina !

\- Quoi, quand il ouvre la bouche ce n'est que pour râler. Il ne veut rien faire.

\- Est-ce qu'il mange au moins ?

\- Pas vraiment, d'ailleurs, ça inquiète le médecin.

Tris souffla, déçue du comportement du jeune homme.

\- Peut-être qu'avec toi, il fera quelque chose ! On partira ensemble après.

Tris lui sourit puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Tobias. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, ce dernier se trouvait sur son fauteuil roulant, face à la fenêtre, en train d'observer ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

\- Bonjour, _dit-elle_.

A cet instant, Tobias se retourna et sourit, heureux de pouvoir la voir. Lorsque Tris vit sa silhouette, son cœur se serra. Il avait perdu du poids mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça.

\- Tobias, j'ai vu Christina. Elle m'a dit que tu ne mangeais presque rien. Je croyais qu'on en avait parlé.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'appétit, désolé.

\- Est-ce que tu fais bien tous les exercices ?

\- Oui mais je n'ai toujours aucune sensation, _rétorqua-t-il nonchalant en se retournant vers la fenêtre._

\- Pour commencer, plutôt que de regarder dehors, pourquoi ne pas s'y rendre ? Il fait un grand soleil, il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter !

\- Non, écoute Tris je n'ai pas envie de sortir.

\- Trop tard ! _dit-elle en poussant son fauteuil_. Tobias, pourquoi tu te laisses aller ? _demanda-t-elle en sortant du bâtiment_. Je t'avais dit que c'était important et tu te comportes comme un gamin. A quoi tu joues ?

\- A quoi bon ?

\- Tu sais, j'en ai vu des choses dans mon métier, _commença-t-elle en s'arrêtant dans le jardin et en s'asseyant sur un banc face à lui_. J'ai vu des personnes guérir alors que tous les pronostics étaient contre eux. Encore une fois, les 30% de chance de remarcher ne sont que des statistiques ! A toi de montrer que tu vaux mieux que ça ! Est-ce que tu veux bien essayer au moins ? Pour moi ?

\- Ok, je vais essayer mais je dois t'avouer que ta bonne humeur et ta positivité me manquent.

\- Je vais voir si je peux améliorer ça.

\- Beatrice ? _dit une voix d'homme_.

En entendant cette voix derrière elle, Tris se tendit, ce que remarqua immédiatement Tobias. La jeune femme se leva lentement puis se retourna face à cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien malheureusement.

\- Ca fait des semaines que j'essaie de te parler.

\- Peter, tu es sur mon lieu de travail, je te demanderais de partir.

\- Je veux juste te parler. Tu ne peux pas rayer les années passées ensemble d'un seul coup comme ça !

\- Laisse-moi tranquille Peter_, finit-elle en voulant partir mais il la retint par le poignet_.

\- Tu pourrais au moins m'écouter !

\- Hey ! _intervint Tobias_. Lâchez-la, _continua-t-il en se plantant devant Peter_.

\- Ou quoi ? Tu vas me rouler sur le pied ? _dit-il d'un ton condescendant_.

\- Peter !

\- Tu crois que parce que je suis dans un fauteuil, je ne peux rien te faire ? _ajouta-t-il, menaçant_. Je ne me répèterais pas, lâche-la !

Tris ne bougea pas, comme pétrifiée lorsqu'elle sentit Peter lui lâcher le poignet. Elle avait le cœur qui battait vite quand elle le vit partir en disant « on se reverra ». Elle sentit alors ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Heureusement, Tobias se trouvait à côté d'elle et la réceptionna sur ses genoux.

\- Hey, Tris, réponds-moi ?

\- Merci.

\- De rien… Mais, tu trembles ! Hey, c'est fini, il est parti, _continua-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras puissants_. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas et se blottit contre lui, comme en état de choc. Tobias en voulait à ce Peter qui visiblement lui avait fait du mal et l'avait traumatisée. Il la laissa alors s'accrocher à lui et décida de revenir dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivés, il sentit quelle se détendit, comme si cette pièce était un refuge.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Ecoute-moi bien, _dit-il en prenant le visage de la jeune infirmière dans ses mains_. Tu n'as pas à être désolée, pas avec moi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie et je serais là autant de fois que tu auras besoin de moi, n'en doute pas un instant.

\- Merci Tobias.

Elle s'apprêtait à se lever mais il posa ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune femme, la serrant tendrement contre lui. Elle resta alors sa tête contre son torse, sentant son odeur rassurante, écoutant ainsi les battements de son cœur. Elle sourit, heureuse qu'il ait pris sa défense devant ce monstre. Elle était apaisée avec lui, se sentant en sécurité et pour rien au monde il ne la laisserait tomber.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Un très grand merci au guest pour sa review. Ca fait énormément plaisir !_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Tris avait réussi à se faire transférer dans le service où se trouvait Tobias. Ce dernier fut ravi et reprit de l'appétit, apprit à maitriser son fauteuil roulant et à faire ses exercices de kiné mais malheureusement, il n'y avait pas d'amélioration cependant, il continua, comme il l'avait promis à Tris.

Tandis qu'il se rendait à une séance avec l'ergothérapeute, il entendit deux infirmières en train de discuter. Il allait continuer sa route quand il perçut la conversation :

\- Tu la connais la nouvelle ?

\- Beatrice ? Oui, j'ai déjà travaillé avec elle quand j'étais aux soins intensifs. Pour son âge, elle connait bien son boulot, elle est dans son élément là-bas.

\- Mais alors que vient-elle faire ici ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre mais je suis persuadée que c'est pour le patient de la chambre 7.

\- Quel gâchis ! Parce que faut pas se mentir, il y a quand même plus de débouchés quand tu es aux soins intensifs plutôt qu'ici ! Nous, on est en fin de carrière, c'est la bonne planque, mais pour une jeunette, c'est pas l'idéal.

\- Ma foi, c'est sa vie après tout !

Tobias écouta attentivement la conversation quand il les entendit se rapprocher de lui. Il fit alors mine d'aller à son rendez-vous mais ce qu'il venait d'apprendre le perturba. Tris avait-elle fait exprès de se faire transférer pour lui sachant pertinemment que ça mettrait possiblement un frein à sa carrière ? Il avait beau apprécier sa présence, il ne voulait pas qu'elle gâche sa vie pour lui. Il fallait absolument qu'il en parle avec elle, même si cette conversation serait loin d'être plaisante.

* * *

Après sa séance, Tobias retourna dans sa chambre, toujours déstabilisé par ce qu'il avait appris au sujet de Tris. Quand il rentra dans sa chambre, il se retrouva face à Zeke.

\- Hey salut toi, _dit Zeke_.

\- Bonjour, _répondit Tobias, la tête ailleurs_.

\- Et bien, quel accueil, rappelle-moi de venir te voir plus souvent !

\- Hein ? Oh, excuse-moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, rien.

\- Mais bien sûr. Prends-moi pour un imbécile ! C'est au sujet de cette infirmière ?

\- Tris ?

\- Oui, celle qui prend soin de toi et sur laquelle tu as craqué.

\- Hum hum… euh quoi ?

\- Allez, tu peux me le dire à moi ! T'en pinces pour elle ? Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

\- C'est mon infirmière Zeke !

\- Justement ! Elle a tout pour elle ! Et je suis sûr qu'elle aussi a des sentiments pour toi.

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à lui offrir ? _dit-il en montrant le fauteuil_.

\- Tu sous-estimes ton charme de mec ténébreux ! En attendant, tu ne nies pas avoir des sentiments pour elle !

\- Depuis le premier instant où je l'ai vu, j'ai eu confiance en elle. Elle donne envie de la connaitre, de la protéger.

\- Ouais, en gros, t'es accro !

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Bon, on en est où à l'atelier, comment ça avance ?

Tobias avait changé de sujet délibérément car il savait pertinemment que Zeke avait raison sur ses sentiments envers Tris mais il devait garder cela pour lui. Il ne voulait pas gâcher l'amitié qu'il y avait entre eux et plus que tout, il ne voulait pas la perdre, elle.

* * *

Tris était chez elle, sur le point de partir pour sa garde quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose. Elle retourna dans la cuisine où Christina était en train de déjeuner. Tris ouvrit un placard et remplit son sac de gâteaux en tout genre.

\- Tu comptes ouvrir une épicerie ? _demanda Christina_.

\- Quoi ? Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- T'es sérieuse, là ? Regarde dans ton sac on croirait que tu vas nourrir l'Afrique entière !

\- C'est pas drôle Christina !

\- C'est ça, élude le sujet. Je sais pour qui c'est.

\- Ah oui ?

\- C'est pour le motard de la chambre 7. Comment il s'appelle déjà…

\- Tobias, _répondit Tris avec le sourire_.

\- Oh bah mince alors. On dirait une adolescente qui va à son premier rendez-vous.

\- N'importe quoi, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Tu veux que je te filme quand tu dis son prénom ?

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, le pauvre est en pleine convalescence.

\- C'est ça ouais, en attendant, tu ne dirais pas non s'il t'invitait !

\- Oh… euh… je ne sais pas…

\- Tu vas lui dire tes sentiments ?

\- Quoi ? Non mais t'es folle !

\- Si tu veux, je peux lui dire pour toi !

\- Non, même pas en rêve ! Et puis la dernière fois que je suis sortie avec quelqu'un, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit bien passé.

\- Tu parles de Peter, le sociopathe ?

\- Ne plaisante pas avec ça. Mais où avais-je la tête le jour où j'ai accepté de sortir avec lui !

\- Tris, tu venais de perdre tes parents dans un accident. Tu avais besoin de réconfort. A contrario et malgré son caractère ronchon, j'ai vu comment Tobias se comporte avec toi, il a l'air d'être un homme bien.

\- Je le pense aussi. Tu sais qu'il m'a donné un surnom.

\- Ah ouais, quand ça ?

\- En fait, la nuit de l'accident où je suis arrivée sur les lieux. Je lui ai dit que je m'appelais Beatrice et il m'a appelé Tris. Depuis, c'est resté.

\- Ça te va super bien ! Maintenant j'en suis persuadée, il est fait pour toi ! Tu as le droit au bonheur !

\- En tout cas, ça n'a pas l'air de bien se passer pour ceux qui m'aiment.

\- Moi, je suis toujours là et j'ai bien l'intention d'y rester ! Allez, va nourrir ton blessé, je suis sûre qu'il t'attend !

* * *

Après que Zeke lui ait amené de la paperasserie, Tobias était sur son lit, l'ordinateur sur la tablette et des papiers un peu partout éparpillés. Tous ces chiffres commencèrent à lui donner mal à la tête quand Tris entra dans la chambre, ce qui lui suffit à détourner son attention :

\- Comment arrives-tu à t'en sortir ? _dit-elle en voyant les papiers dispersés sur le lit_.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours travaillé comme ça. Avec Zeke on a conclu un marché : je m'occupe des papiers alors que lui se consacre entièrement à la gestion de l'atelier. Vu que je n'y suis plus, il y a deux fois plus de boulot alors c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

\- Tu manques de place peut-être ?

\- En effet. J'ai demandé au médecin si je pouvais rentrer chez moi et il m'a dit qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que j'aie l'autorisation dans la journée.

\- Oh. Si rapidement ?

\- Oui, comme ça tu pourras reprendre ta place aux soins intensifs.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? _demanda-t-elle, troublée_.

\- Tris, je vais te poser une question et je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es faite transférée dans ce service à cause de moi ?

\- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

\- Tu n'as pas répondu.

\- C'était mon choix de venir ici.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Je… euh…

\- Tris ?

\- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu décides à te prendre en main.

\- Oh Tris, je ne voulais pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

\- Je t'en prie, il y a pire comme sacrifice et puis je ne le vois pas du tout comme cela. Pour moi c'est une nouvelle expérience professionnelle.

\- Si j'avais su, j'aurais agi autrement, je suis désolé.

\- Mais enfin, ne sois pas désolé, j'aime bien être en ta compagnie, _dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit à ses côtés et en posant sa main sur celle du jeune homme_.

\- Tu fais tellement pour moi alors qu'en échange, je ne peux rien t'offrir.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, tu as été là quand j'ai eu besoin d'aide.

\- Tu veux parler de Peter ? Oh je t'en prie, je n'ai rien fait. D'ailleurs, comment as-tu pu finir avec un abruti pareil alors que toi tu es si positive et pleine de joie de vivre ? Ça ne colle pas avec ce mec.

\- J'ai cru qu'il était ce dont j'avais besoin pendant une période assez difficile de ma vie, _avoua-t-elle, gênée._

\- Excuse-moi, je suis indiscret. Je n'avais pas le droit de te le demander.

\- Il est vrai que je ne parle de ça à personne, pas même à mon frère Caleb.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Non, c'est bon, je te fais confiance. Il y a deux ans, j'ai perdu mes deux parents dans un accident de la route.

\- Oh Tris, je suis désolé, _dit-il en serrant la main de la jeune fille_.

\- A cette époque, j'étais particulièrement vulnérable et il en a profité. J'ai cru qu'il pouvait m'apporter l'affection qui me manquait tellement mais il s'est avéré qu'il était un pervers narcissique. Continuellement, il me rabaissait, je ne faisais jamais les choses assez bien et personne ne pouvait m'aider à me sortir de cet engrenage. Christina et Caleb ont tenté mais je ne les écoutais pas à l'époque et puis un beau jour, Peter m'a frappé. J'ai décidé que ce jour-là serait le dernier que je passerais à ses côtés. J'ai pris mes affaires et je suis partie chez Christina. Mon frère a voulu lui casser tous ses doigts mais je l'ai arrêté, je ne voulais pas qu'il ait des soucis à cause de moi.

\- Je m'occuperais de lui briser toutes ses phalanges si je devais le revoir un jour.

\- Tu t'entendrais bien avec mon frère, d'ailleurs tu l'as déjà rencontré, c'est lui qui s'est occupé de toi la nuit de l'accident, il est pompier.

\- Il faudra qu'on se rencontre, _ajouta-t-il en souriant_. Tris, je suis navré que tu aies dû endurer tout cela à cause d'un taré de la sorte.

\- Depuis mon histoire avec Peter, je n'ai pas eu de nouveau… partenaire. Il a brisé quelque chose en moi et je n'arrive pas à me reconstruire, en tout cas, pas entièrement.

\- Tu mérites le bonheur Tris, tu es une personne formidable. Sans toi, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise.

\- Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

A ce moment-là, Tobias prit les mains de Tris dans les siennes, puis il les embrassa, ce qui fit sourire la jeune infirmière qui se sentait enfin reconnue à sa juste valeur. Cet homme avait le don pour lui donner le sourire, avec lui, elle se sentait en sécurité, comme si rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver et il la faisait se sentir exceptionnelle. Elle rougit lorsqu'il embrassa ses mains, ils n'avaient jamais échangé ce genre de contact jusqu'ici. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait des sentiments pour elle, comme lui avait fait comprendre Christina ? Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Chacun avait le cœur qui battait fort et vite, redoutant les sentiments de l'autre, de peur de se faire rejeter. Tobias s'apprêtait à se rapprocher de la jeune femme quand le médecin frappa à la porte.

\- Mr Eaton ?

\- Oui, _répondit-il alors que Tris se relevait_.

\- Bonne nouvelle, vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous. Nos ergothérapeutes vont vous mettre en contact avec des professionnels pour aménager votre appartement puisque vous m'aviez dit que ce ne serait pas un problème pour vous.

\- En effet.

\- Il faudra qu'une infirmière vienne régulièrement pour s'assurer que vous ne fassiez pas d'escarres ou que vous n'ayez une quelconque infection ainsi que pour les soins journaliers.

\- Ça devrait pouvoir se trouver. Je ferais aussi installer une petite salle de gym pour que je fasse mes exercices afin de continuer à faire travailler mes jambes.

\- C'est parfait. Vous devrez tout de même venir plusieurs fois par semaine pour voir notre kiné.

\- Très bien.

\- Vous revenez de loin Mr Eaton, rappelez-vous bien cela.

\- On m'a bien aidé, _répondit-il en regardant Tris_.

\- Bon, je vous laisse vous organiser, _dit le médecin en partant_.

\- Tu me laisseras au moins te ramener chez toi ? _demanda Tris_.

\- Bien sûr. Comme ça tu verras où j'habite quand tu voudras venir me rendre visite.

La journée passa à une allure folle. Tobias avait réuni toutes ses affaires et n'attendait que Tris pour partir. Lorsqu'il la vit entrer, son visage s'illumina.

\- Tu es prêt ? _demanda-t-elle_.

\- Je t'attendais.

Le trajet en voiture était inhabituellement silencieux. En temps normal, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils avaient toujours un sujet de conversation mais là, il n'y avait que la musique diffusée à la radio. Tris ne voulait pas engager la conversation de peur de ne pas arriver à se retenir de pleurer. En effet, ils avaient passés les dernières semaines ensemble et se voyaient tous les jours mais cela allait changer et ça l'attristait au plus haut point. Quant à Tobias, cela lui faisait tout autant de la peine de ne plus la voir jour après jour mais il était obligé de faire ceci pour qu'elle reprenne une vie normale. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment, Tobias lui indiqua le garage sous-terrain.

\- Vous êtes beaucoup à vivre ici ?

\- Il n'y a que moi. Le bâtiment m'appartient. C'était un petit entrepôt abandonné que j'ai rénové.

\- Toi ?

\- Oui, je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais avant je bricolais énormément, j'avais cette facilité à faire ce que je voulais de mes mains.

\- Et c'est encore le cas, tes mains fonctionnent parfaitement.

\- Ouais.

Tris l'aida alors à descendre de voiture et ils se dirigèrent vers le monte-charge, ce qui allait bien l'aider pour l'accès à son appartement. Quand ils entrèrent, Tris en eut le souffle coupé : il s'agissait d'un grand loft aménagé avec une mezzanine d'à peu près la même surface. Le style était industriel, mélangeant bois et métal mais de façon élégante. On voyait clairement qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps à aménager l'endroit et qu'il s'y était appliqué.

\- Tobias, c'est magnifique.

\- J'y ai mis le temps mais j'ai réussi à en faire ce que je voulais.

Tris fit rapidement le tour du loft mais finit sur l'expectative, ce que remarqua le jeune homme.

\- Un problème? _dit-il_.

\- Tobias, tu peux accéder à la mezzanine ?

\- Plus maintenant, _répondit-il, blasé_.

\- Mais où vas-tu dormir ?

\- Le lit médicalisé devrait arriver demain. Pour ce soir, je dormirais sur le canapé.

\- Mais enfin, tu aurais pu attendre demain ! Comment vas-tu faire pour ce soir ?

\- Je vais faire avec. Tu sais, j'ai passé ma vie à me débrouiller seul, j'ai l'habitude, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Je m'inquièterais toujours pour toi. Je vais rester là ce soir, _dit-elle dans la foulée_. Enfin, sauf si tu attends de la compagnie, je n'aurais pas dû parler aussi vite, je suis confuse, excuse-moi.

\- Hey Tris, on se détend, _répondit-il, amusé_ ! Non, je n'attends personne mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de rester.

\- C'est moi qui te le propose. Il faut juste que j'aille sortir mon chien et je reviens.

\- Tu n'as qu'à le ramener ici.

\- Non, il risque de te déranger et tu as besoin de repos.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Tris, ramène ton chien. Baloo, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Tu as besoin de quelque chose en attendant ?

\- Oui.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Que tu te détendes !

\- Oh, oui, d'accord ! _rétorqua-t-elle en souriant_. Tu veux que je nous ramène à manger au passage ?

\- Non, je nous ferai livrer le repas. Que veux-tu manger ?

\- Etonne-moi !

Tris resta un instant à le regarder puis se décida à partir. Dans sa voiture, une idée commençait à faire son chemin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tout d'abord un très grand merci pour vos reviews ! Ca motive énormément !**

**On avance dans la relation de Tris et Tobias dans ce chapitre.**

**Et surtout prenez soin de vous !**

* * *

Comme promis, Tris était revenue rapidement, accompagnée de Baloo. Lorsque le chien arriva chez Tobias, il se dirigea immédiatement vers lui mais étonnement, il ne lui sauta pas dessus, comme s'il savait que cela pouvait faire du mal au jeune homme. Il s'assit alors à côté du fauteuil, attendant les caresses que Tobias lui prodigua aussitôt. Une fois les présentations faites, Baloo s'allongea non loin de lui. Tris était sidérée de ce comportement puisqu'en temps normal, Baloo était tout sauf social et il avait plutôt tendance à éviter les étrangers mais là, il se comportait comme si Tobias était aussi son maitre.

\- Je me suis fait un nouvel ami, _dit Tobias_.

\- Alors là, c'est la meilleure.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Même avec Christina il ne se montre pas aussi conciliant. Tu dois avoir un truc !

\- Non, promis, je n'ai même pas de friandise pour lui !

\- Il n'a jamais aimé Peter, il lui montrait même les dents.

\- Tu sais, il parait que les chiens ont un sixième sens pour ça.

\- J'aurais bien aimé l'avoir moi aussi, _dit-elle dans un soupir_.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te remémorer de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Ce n'est rien, _dit-elle quand la sonnette s'enclencha_.

\- C'est le livreur.

\- Alors qu'as-tu pris ?

\- Tu vas voir, _répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres_.

Tobias accueillit le livreur et le paya puis ils s'installèrent sur la table. Tris sortit plusieurs paquets qui semblaient être de la cuisine japonaise.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment innové sur ce coup, _dit-il_.

\- J'adore la cuisine japonaise ! _répondit-elle en les servants_.

\- Alors, quels sont tes horaires de demain ?

\- Je commence à 9h et je termine à 17h mais il faudra que je parte tôt pour ramener Baloo.

\- Tu n'as qu'à le laisser ici, on se tiendra compagnie.

\- Oh non, tu sais il faut le sortir au moins trois fois par jour.

\- Justement ça me fera faire de l'exercice.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Laisse-moi au moins faire ça pour toi.

\- Très bien, j'accepte, _finit-elle alors que Baloo aboya_. Je pense qu'il est aussi d'accord !

Tous deux rirent à la réaction du malamute puis terminèrent leur repas. Une fois fait, Tobias commença à mettre les emballages dans la poubelle quand une douleur fulgurante le prit dans le bas du dos le faisant gémir. Aussitôt, Tris se précipita vers lui :

\- Tobias, où as-tu mal ?

\- Argh, bas du dos…

\- Ok, ne bouge pas, _dit-elle en prenant le sachet de médicaments_. Tiens, prends ça, _ordonna-t-elle au jeune homme_. Ça devrait agir vite. En attendant, il faut que tu t'allonges.

Tobias hocha difficilement la tête, tentant de faire abstraction de la douleur mais c'était vraiment difficile pour lui. Elle l'emmena vers le canapé, l'aida à s'y coucher puis posa une couverture sur lui alors qu'il commençait à reprendre des couleurs.

\- Ça va mieux, merci, _dit-il le souffle court_.

\- Ton départ était prématuré. Tu dois te ménager, tout ceci est épuisant pour toi.

\- Il va pourtant bien falloir que je m'y fasse et tu ne seras pas toujours là.

\- En attendant je suis là. Je vais aller te chercher un pyjama. Je reviens.

La jeune femme alla à l'étage prendre un pyjama tandis que Baloo se rapprocha du canapé et posa sa tête dessus, juste à côté de celle de Tobias. Ce dernier sourit et lui fit des caresses alors que Tris revenait. Elle l'aida à passer son habit de nuit. Lorsqu'elle le vit retirer son t-shirt, elle distingua que la cicatrice de son opération était discrète puisqu'il ne portait plus de pansement et ne laisseraient probablement pas de vilaines marques sur son corps musclé.

\- On peut enlever la bande ? Je n'ai plus mal aux côtes.

\- Le médecin a dit qu'il fallait encore la porter pendant une semaine…

\- En journée je peux comprendre mais là, je ne vais pas beaucoup bouger. S'il te plait, j'aimerais au moins être maître de mes mouvements, en tout cas pour ce qui est en-dessus de la ceinture.

\- Bon, ok, _céda-t-elle_. Laisse-moi faire.

Tris décrocha alors la bande et la lui retira puis elle regarda l'endroit où ses côtes avaient été meurtries. Il ne restait qu'un petit voile jaune sur sa peau, seule trace restante de ses blessures. Elle posa sa main dessus doucement, ce qui le fit frémir.

\- Désolée. Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Non mais tu as les mains glacées.

Elle sourit et regarda plus à même le corps du jeune homme. Elle avait rarement eu le temps de pouvoir scruter sa peau de la sorte. En effet, lorsqu'elle lui prodiguait ses soins, elle faisait surtout attention à ne pas le blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et pour la première fois, elle put voir la peau nue mais malheureusement marquée de Tobias. Elle comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait des séquelles physiques de sa maltraitance paternelle. Du bout des doigts, elle frôla ces vieilles cicatrices.

\- Comment peut-on faire subir cela à son enfant ? _soupira-t-elle_.

\- J'ai arrêté de chercher une réponse à cette question il y a bien longtemps.

\- Oh, j'ai pensé à voix haute, je n'aurais pas dû, ça ne me regarde pas.

\- Tu sais, il n'y a que Zeke qui sache ce que j'ai vécu avec mon père. Même si mes histoires amoureuses précédentes ont vu ces cicatrices, je ne les ai jamais justifiées. Je ne pouvais pas, ça faisait trop mal. Je pensais qu'elles ne pourraient pas comprendre ou qu'elles me prendraient en pitié et ça, je n'en voulais pas mais avec toi, c'est différent.

\- Nous avons tous les deux des âmes meurtries. Ce doit être pour ça qu'on se comprend si bien.

\- Probablement.

Tobias se tut et profita de cette proximité pour s'enivrer de son odeur douce et apaisante. Tris, quant à elle, ne bougea pas non plus, se sentant en sécurité contre lui puis elle le regarda et remarqua qu'il avait les yeux brillants, signe qu'il était éreinté.

\- Tu dois être épuisé.

\- Je te laisse t'installer sur la mezzanine et excuse-moi d'avance pour le désordre.

\- Non, je vais rester avec toi ici.

\- Même pas en rêve Tris et puis j'ai mon garde-malade, _dit-il en montrant à la jeune femme son chien couché en dessous le canapé_. Je t'appellerai si j'ai le moindre problème.

\- Bon ok, j'abandonne. Bonne nuit, _finit-elle_. Tu n'hésites pas à m'appeler, ok ?

\- Bonne nuit Tris.

* * *

Au milieu de la nuit, Tris entendit un bruit sourd. Elle mit une fraction de seconde à se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas chez elle puis elle percuta subitement : Tobias ! Baloo était en train d'aboyer, signe qu'il y avait un problème. Elle bondit du lit et descendit pour apercevoir Tobias, à terre, tentant de ramper jusqu'à son fauteuil.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider.

\- Non, c'est bon, tu peux juste me rapprocher le fauteuil s'il te plait.

\- Oh, je suis désolée Tobias, _dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole_. Tiens, j'ai oublié de le remettre à côté de toi en allant me coucher. Mais enfin pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu voulais te lever ? Tu n'avais qu'à m'appeler.

\- Parce que je voulais juste aller aux toilettes, _répondit-il en grimpant sur le fauteuil_.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, _ajouta-t-elle en commençant à le prendre sous les aisselles_.

\- Ne me touche pas ! _rétorqua-t-il, sèchement_.

Tris ne dit rien mais fut choquée de la façon dont il lui avait parlé et instinctivement, elle fit un pas en arrière. Son chien se plaça automatiquement devant elle, percevant le mal-être de sa maitresse. Une fois sur son fauteuil, Tobias la regarda et s'aperçut de l'erreur qu'il avait commise.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai parlé de la sorte.

\- Ce n'est rien, _répondit-elle froidement_.

\- Tris, tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal ?

\- C'est aussi ce qu'il m'avait dit…

Tobias comprit qu'il l'avait blessée mais il devait faire quelque chose, il s'en voulait de cette saute d'humeur qui avait effrayé Tris.

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu as vécu l'enfer avec Peter, je ne veux même pas tenter de l'imaginer mais tu dois comprendre que jamais je ne te ferais de mal, je te le promets. C'est juste que pour une fois, je voulais me débrouiller seul pour aller aux toilettes. Du jour au lendemain j'ai dû apprendre à demander de l'aide parce que je ne pouvais plus faire les choses seul, telles qu'aller me soulager ! Je peux te jurer que ça me coûte de ne plus être capable de m'occuper de moi, _continua-t-il les larmes aux yeux._ Même si tu rends les choses plus faciles, je me dis que je ne pourrais plus jamais être indépendant ou pas avant plusieurs années. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était faire quelque chose seul, _termina-t-il, les larmes coulant sur ses joues_.

\- Oh Tobias, _répondit-elle en s'accroupissant devant lui et en prenant ses mains dans les siennes_. Je ne pourrais pas prétendre savoir ce que tu vis, moi j'ai le beau rôle, celui de la gentille infirmière qui est là pour aider les malades mais tu ne dois pas perdre espoir. On va continuer les exercices et tu vas retrouver l'usage de tes jambes, il faut que tu en sois convaincu !

\- Ne m'en veux pas si j'ai un peu de mal à voir le verre à moitié plein. Je n'ai toujours aucune sensation dans les jambes.

\- Tu es revenu chez toi, ça devrait déjà t'aider à aller mieux ici, _continua-t-elle en pointant du doigt sa tête_. Ensuite, il faut aussi que ça aille mieux là, _poursuivit-elle en posant sa main sur le thorax du jeune homme au niveau du coeur_.

\- Je pourrais en dire autant pour toi.

Tris sourit, amusée qu'il retourne son conseil envers elle. A cet instant, ils se fixèrent, bloqués dans le regard de l'autre, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Il posa alors sa main sur la joue droite de la jeune femme et s'avança prudemment tout en déplaçant sa main vers la nuque de Tris, la rapprochant ainsi doucement vers lui. Cette dernière se laissa faire, enivrée par l'odeur rassurante qu'il émanait. Quand il la touchait, elle n'avait aucune appréhension, aucun doute, tout était si doux et simple. Lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle ne résista pas, totalement consentante puis, instinctivement, elle recula. Tobias ne comprit pas ce geste et la regarda, ne sachant pas s'il avait fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Puis il réalisa, que pourrait-elle vouloir de lui ?

\- Excuse-moi, je suis maladroit, je n'ai pas le droit de te faire ça. Pourquoi voudrais-tu d'un infirme !

\- Non, Tobias, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser de mon comportement…

\- Je ne recommencerais plus, excuse-moi. Je ne te demanderais qu'une chose : je ne veux pas perdre notre amitié. Je n'ai pas ressenti un tel bien-être depuis tellement longtemps !

\- Je t'assure, tu n'y es pour rien.

\- J'ai bien compris que tu n'étais pas intéressée, je te promets de ne plus rien faire pour te rendre mal à l'aise.

\- Non, au contraire ! _répondit-elle vigoureusement_. Tu… Je…

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu peux tout me dire, même si tu crains que ça ne me plaise pas, je peux encaisser.

\- Tu sais, Peter avait réussi à me convaincre que personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait m'aimer et je m'en étais faite une raison et puis on s'est séparé mais je ne pensais pas pouvoir tomber un jour sur quelqu'un d'attentionné comme toi. Quand je suis avec toi, tout est simple, tu me donnes envie de sourire, de me sentir bien, comme ça ne m'est jamais arrivée. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir de la sorte, j'ai juste été surprise que quelqu'un comme toi puisse vouloir de moi.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu es la douceur incarnée, tu es intelligente, belle et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes offusquée.

La jeune femme se rapprocha alors de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je ne le suis pas. Il faudra juste que tu sois patient avec moi. Je vais devoir réapprendre à aimer.

\- Je te rassure, moi aussi.

Elle lui sourit et il en fit autant. Elle décida d'aller se servir un verre d'eau le temps qu'il aille aux toilettes puis lorsqu'il revint, elle lui proposa de se recoucher.

\- Tu peux te recoucher toi aussi, _dit-il en s'allongeant_.

\- C'est ce que je vais faire.

Il la vit alors s'allonger à ses côtés et se coller à lui. Instinctivement, il passa son bras autour d'elle et elle posa sa tête sur son torse. Elle s'endormie alors au rythme des battements de son cœur.

* * *

Lorsque Tris ouvrit les yeux, elle vit que Tobias était en train de l'observer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _demanda-t-elle_.

\- Je te regarde. Tu es belle.

\- Arrête, _dit-elle, gênée_.

\- Je ne dis que la vérité, _continua-t-il en passant une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille derrière son oreille._ Comment ça va ce matin ?

\- Très bien, merci. Et toi, tu n'as pas trop mal ?

\- Tout va bien quand je suis avec toi, _poursuivit-t-il en embrassant son front tendrement_.

\- Je dois aller travailler mais d'abord, je dois sortir Baloo.

\- Je vais préparer le café en attendant.

Tris enfila son pantalon et une veste de Tobias puis alla promener son chien. Pendant ce temps, Tobias se rendit dans la cuisine mais se rappela à ce moment que le café se trouvait dans les placards du haut. Frustré, il prit un verre et l'éclata sur le sol. Au même moment, Tris revint avec Baloo mais s'arrêta en voyant le jeune homme.

\- Mon dieu Tobias, ta jambe !

Naturellement, il n'avait rien senti quand un petit morceau s'était planté dans son tibia droit. Il vit le morceau de verre dépasser et le retira sans ménagement. Tris arriva aussitôt avec une compresse et nettoya la plaie.

\- Le verre est tombé ? _demanda-t-elle_.

\- Non, je l'ai jeté.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je voulais faire le café mais il est dans le placard du haut, _avoua-t-il, la mâchoire serrée_.

\- Tu ne dois pas te mettre dans cet état pour ça, _dit-elle en finissant de le soigner_. On va réorganiser ton appartement mais en attendant, je veux que tu restes calme.

\- Comment tu pourrais être amoureuse d'un mec comme moi ?

\- Hey, ce n'est pas ce que tu es capable de faire qui m'a plu chez toi mais plutôt ton âme, ta gentillesse, la façon dont tu me traites, ta douceur et j'en passe.

\- Tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un qui sera capable de prendre soin de toi, moi je ne parviens même pas à me laver seul.

\- Tobias, regarde-moi, _dit-elle en soulevant le menton du jeune homme avec son index_. C'est toi que je veux, d'accord ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie avec un infirme.

\- Je vais te dire une chose que je ne pensais jamais pouvoir dire à nouveau, _dit-elle en s'asseyant sur ses genoux._

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je t'aime.

Le visage de Tobias, qui jusque-là était tendu et mélancolique, s'illumina puisque ces deux mots qui paraissaient si simples, on ne les lui avait jamais dits. Il prit alors le visage de Tris dans ses mains et l'embrassa, le cœur léger :

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour, _dit-il alors qu'elle souriait_. Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- J'aime bien quand tu me donnes des petits noms.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois puis ils déjeunèrent et Tris l'aida à se laver, en profitant pour en faire de même pour elle ensuite et elle partit au travail. Tout au long de la journée, elle s'était renseignée auprès des services compétents pour mettre à bien l'idée qu'elle avait eue la veille en espérant que cela plairait à Tobias. Ce dernier avait passé la journée à aménager le rez-de-chaussée avec l'installation du lit adapté à sa pathologie, il avait aussi demandé à Zeke de venir pour l'aider à ranger la cuisine afin qu'il ait accès à tout ce dont il avait besoin. Une fois fait, il proposa une bière à son ami :

\- Merci pour ton aide Zeke. Je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans toi.

\- C'est rien, t'inquiète, c'est à ça que servent les amis. Tu vas revenir à l'atelier ?

\- Pour faire quoi ? Je peux très bien faire l'administratif d'ici et puis un paraplégique dans un atelier, c'est pas très vendeur !

\- Oh je t'en prie, tous nos clients te connaissent, ils ne diront rien et puis les gars ont envie de te voir.

\- Je vais en parler à Tris, comme ça je pourrais lui montrer mon univers.

\- Attends, l'infirmière ? Celle qui te faisait craquer ? Tu lui as finalement proposé de sortir ?

\- Non mais on a parlé et il s'avère qu'elle a aussi des sentiments pour moi, _ajouta-t-il un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. _C'est elle qui m'a raccompagnée hier. A vrai dire elle a passé la nuit ici_, continua-t-il en voyant Zeke ouvrir grand les yeux. _Je te vois venir, il ne s'est rien passé !

\- C'est génial, tu vois que toi aussi tu as réussi à trouver l'amour !

\- Au moment où je m'y attendais le moins !

\- Bon, quand est-ce qu'on fait un repas ensemble ?

\- Oh et bien attends, on vient à peine de commencer notre histoire ! Laisse-nous un peu de temps pour trouver nos marques.

\- Je pense que ça va être rapide, tu gardes déjà son chien, c'est pas rien ! Tu vas voir que ce soir elle va venir avec sa brosse à dents et son pyjama !

A cet instant, Baloo se planta devant la porte, signe que sa maitresse n'était pas loin. Tobias se rapprocha de la fenêtre et la vit rentrer dans le garage souterrain :

\- La voilà. Tu te tiens bien ! _dit Tobias_.

\- Comme toujours !

\- C'est bien ça qui me fait peur ! _finit-il en souriant_.

Tris arriva quelques instants plus tard, salua Zeke et embrassa son homme. Elle remarqua aussitôt les aménagements faits par Tobias.

\- Je vois que tu as bien travaillé. Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

\- Non, ça va.

\- Moi aussi ça va, _dit Zeke_.

\- Oui, excuse-moi mais j'ai une grande nouvelle pour Tobias.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'ai mis mes affaires en ordre et à partir de demain je suis ton infirmière personnelle le temps que tu récupères l'usage de tes jambes.

\- C'est super ça ! _dit Zeke_. Hein, c'est génial, non ? _demanda-t-il à son ami_.

\- Zeke, s'il te plait, _répondit Tobias, sur la défensive_.

\- Oui… bon… ok, je vais y aller ! On s'appelle ! _finit-il en sortant_.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça ? _l'interrogea-t-elle_.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes tout pour t'occuper de moi.

\- Ecoute, j'avais des tonnes de congés à prendre. Je me suis renseignée auprès de tous tes thérapeutes à l'hôpital afin de faire le maximum d'exercices pour stimuler tes muscles.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter Tris, c'est hors de question.

\- Et pourquoi ? C'est ce que je veux faire, je n'ai pas le droit peut-être ?

\- Là n'est pas la question.

\- Tout ce que je te demande c'est de respecter mes choix.

\- Pas quand ça peut gâcher ta vie !

\- Tu ne t'es jamais dit que je faisais tout ça pour toi parce que je le voulais bien, tout simplement ?

\- Euh…

\- Et plus vite on s'y mettra pour que tu remarches, plus vite je retournerais à l'hôpital mais tu devrais savoir depuis le temps qu'on se connaît maintenant, que je ne lâcherais rien !

\- Si, ça j'avais bien compris que tu es têtue !

\- Alors accepte-le, c'est tout.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Je t'aime, mon amour.

\- Moi aussi, mon cœur, _dit-elle en s'asseyant sur ses genoux et en l'embrassant_.

Le baiser fut passionné et fougueux. Tobias dériva ensuite vers le cou de la jeune femme ce qui la fit frissonner et fermer les yeux, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti une telle sensation de plaisir puis il passa ses mains dans le dos de Tris et descendit progressivement plus bas. Tris sentit le désir monter en elle puis elle ouvrit ses yeux et prit le visage de Tobias dans ses mains. Elle l'embrassa mais se sépara des lèvres de son amant :

\- Tobias, ça va un peu trop vite pour moi. Excuse-moi.

\- Mon amour, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.

Tris lui sourit alors et l'embrassa à nouveau, ravie qu'elle ait enfin trouvé un homme qui ne la brusque pas et qui soit patient.

\- Voilà ce que je te propose, _dit Tobias_. Tu emménages ici, avec Baloo bien sûr, tu auras toute la mezzanine pour toi seule et si jamais tu veux dormir avec moi, tu sais où me trouver.

\- Attends, tu veux que j'emménage avec toi ?

\- Vois plutôt ça comme de la coloc et puis si tu dois être mon infirmière, inutile que tu perdes du temps à faire les allers-retours chez toi. Comme je te l'ai dit, si tu veux t'isoler, tu auras la mezzanine, tu peux être sûre que je ne viendrais pas t'embêter.

\- Très drôle ! J'espère bien que d'ici peu, tu viendras me déranger !

\- Ah oui ? _dit-il taquin_. Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on y aille doucement.

\- Quoi ? Oh non, Tobias, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ! _répondit-elle, les joues roses de honte_.

\- Tu es rouge comme une tomate _! continua-t-il en riant_. Je plaisantais Tris ! Ne te mets pas dans tous tes états !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, _dit-elle en boudant_.

\- Je te taquine, ne m'en veux pas.

\- Bon, je vais partir du principe que si tu plaisantes, c'est que le moral est au beau fixe.

\- J'ai une femme que j'aime et qui en plus, prend soin de moi, c'est déjà pas mal.

Tobias l'embrassa puis avança à toute vitesse avec Tris sur ses genoux. La jeune femme rigola à pleines dents, appréciant la vie qui l'attendait avec cet homme qu'elle aimait tant.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tout d'abord, un très grand merci pour vos reviews! C'est ça qui motive à écrire, sachez-le!**_

_**Ensuite, j'ai reçu une review pertinente à laquelle j'ai répondu en mp mais ça me semble nécessaire de faire le point la-dessus : certains pensent peut-être que "l'emménagement" de Tris est un peu rapide. Si je l'ai fait de la sorte, c'est parce qu'à mon sens, une personne handicapée, même débrouillarde ou musclée que notre Tobias, est bien incapable d'être totalement indépendant dès son arrivée chez lui. Là, au-delà de la fiction, il y a une partie de la réalité à prendre en compte. Certes, étant donné qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, cela semble rapide mais point de vue de sa pathologie, cela me semblait possible.**_

_**Voilà à quoi servent les reviews! Au delà de donner son avis, ça peut aussi rendre compte d'une incohérence ou ici, d'un manque d'information de ma part.**_

_**Au sujet du chapitre ci-dessous. Ce dernier justifie le rating M que j'ai mis sur cette fiction. Si les passages coquins entre Tris et Tobias ne vous plaisent pas, passez la fin du chapitre bien que je ne sois pas non plus rentrée dans les détails.**_

_**Encore merci!**_

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Tobias invita Tris au restaurant. Ils étaient habillés chics mais décontractés et le jeune homme voulait lui faire découvrir un endroit dont il était devenu un habitué. Alors que Tobias finissait de se faire beau, Tris l'attendait dans le salon. Elle s'y attarda, n'ayant pas vraiment eu le temps de le faire depuis son arrivée à temps plein au loft. Elle vit des photos sur une étagère de Tobias et de ses amis en train de pratiquer des sports extrêmes. Elle prit en main un cadre où on le voyait avec Zeke, chacun sur leur moto, côte à côte, en train de se frapper le poing montrant ainsi leur complicité.

\- C'était pendant un road trip l'an dernier, _dit Tobias faisant sursauter l'infirmière_.

\- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû…

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Tu as l'air d'aimer les sports en tout genre.

\- C'est vrai. Lorsque j'étais enfant je n'ai pas pu faire de sport donc dès que j'ai pu, j'en ai fait plusieurs, en particulier ceux de l'extrême. Avec Zeke, on a fait les quatre cents coups. Maintenant, c'est terminé.

\- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour que tu remarches. J'ai hâte que tu m'emmènes en balade à moto.

\- Tu aimes la moto ?

\- Oui, j'ai toujours aimé. Mon père en avait une et il m'emmenait souvent, _continua-t-elle, mélancolique._

\- Je pourrais t'apprendre si tu veux.

\- C'est vrai, tu ferais ça ? _demanda-t-elle, enthousiaste_.

\- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas les motos qui manquent ici !

\- Alors ce sera notre projet commun ! Tu m'apprendras le jour où tu seras debout !

\- J'espère que tu n'es pas pressée !

\- Moi, je crois en toi, j'y crois pour nous deux s'il le faut ! _finit-elle en l'embrassant_. On y va ?

Tobias acquiesça et ils se rendirent au restaurant. Lorsque Tobias se mit sur son fauteuil en sortant de la voiture, il regarda Tris :

\- Est-ce que je t'ai dit à quel point tu es magnifique ? _dit-il en embrassant la main de la jeune femme_.

\- Non, Monsieur Eaton, vous ne me l'avez pas dit.

\- Alors je suis impardonnable.

\- Vous êtes pardonné ! _finit-elle, amusée en l'embrassant tendrement_.

Tris et Tobias attendirent un petit quart d'heure dans la file d'attente avant qu'on puisse leur proposer une table. Le patron de l'établissement les accueillit alors :

\- Madame, Monsieur… Tobias ? _interrogea le patron, surpris_.

\- Salut Luke.

\- Merde, que s'est-il passé ? _demanda-t-il en désignant le fauteuil roulant_.

\- Accident de moto, _répondit Tobias, attristé_.

\- Je suis désolé mec. Et vous êtes ? _questionna-t-il en regardant la jeune femme_.

\- Béatrice.

\- C'est vous son ange gardien ?

\- Elle est bien plus que ça, _ajouta Tobias en serrant la main de Tris_.

\- Oh, aurais-tu enfin trouvé quelqu'un capable de t'apprivoiser ?

\- Il faut croire ! _rétorqua Tobias_. Tu nous donnes une table ?

\- Bien sûr. L'apéritif est pour moi !

Luke plaça donc Tobias et Tris, leur fit amener un apéritif et prit leur commande puis les laissa en amoureux. La jeune femme voyait bien que son amant était mal à l'aise.

\- Il y a un problème, tu as mal quelque part ? _demanda-t-elle, inquiète_.

\- Non, je vais bien c'est juste que…

\- Que quoi ?

\- J'ai beaucoup de mal avec ce ton compatissant qu'ont les gens envers moi, envers mon handicap.

\- Je ne te cache pas qu'au fil des patients dont je me suis occupée, cela était très difficile à accepter pour chacun, presque autant que la douleur physique.

\- Je confirme. Le regard des autres me rend mal à l'aise.

\- Alors ne leur prête pas attention mais regarde-moi, _dit-elle en lui tenant la main_.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi Tris Prior ?

\- On se le demande, _ajouta-t-elle en souriant_.

Le couple discuta de tout et de rien au cours du repas où le jeune homme aurait presque pu oublier son handicap tellement il se sentait bien avec elle. En étant au dessert, le sujet abordé concerna les parents de Tris. Tobias ne voulait pas la forcer à en parler mais il savait que cela lui ferait du bien de le faire.

\- Parle-moi un peu de tes parents… _commença Tobias_.

\- Ils ont toujours été là quand j'ai eu besoin d'eux. Je n'ai manqué de rien. J'ai eu une enfance tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Lorsqu'ils sont morts, j'ai cru que le monde s'écroulait autour de moi. Caleb et Christina m'ont permis de ne pas sombrer mais j'ai bien failli en finir. Et Peter ne m'a pas aidé à aller mieux mais j'ai repensé à mes parents, l'amour qu'ils avaient en tant que couple et lorsqu'il a porté la main sur moi, j'ai su tout de suite que l'amour, ce n'était pas ça.

\- Tu as eu beaucoup de courage de partir, tu sais, peu de femmes y arrivent seules. Tu es bien plus forte que tu ne le penses, ne l'oublies jamais.

\- Tu vois, rien que ce que tu viens de me dire, ça me fait penser que j'ai fait le bon choix. J'ai mis le temps à te trouver mais ça en valait la peine.

Il lui sourit, heureux qu'elle libère un peu sa conscience. Tris savait qu'il ne lui voulait que du bien et il était aussi temps pour lui d'ouvrir son cœur et de parler de ses démons.

\- Ca marche dans les deux sens Tobias. Tu veux qu'on parle de ta mère ?

\- Ma mère ?

\- Oui mon cœur. Inutile de parler de ton père, le peu que j'en sais me suffit pour ne pas vouloir apprendre à le connaître mais Evelyn…

\- Elle m'a abandonné lorsque j'étais enfant. Mon père m'avait dit qu'elle était morte et à l'âge que j'avais à l'époque, je n'avais pas de raison de ne pas le croire. Elle a repris contact avec moi il y a deux ans. Elle a refait sa vie, a deux enfants.

\- Vos retrouvailles ne se sont pas bien passées ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner de m'avoir laissé avec lui.

\- Tu lui as demandé pourquoi elle avait fait ça ?

\- Elle m'a avoué qu'elle était à peine majeure quand je suis née. Elle n'a pas supporté les coups de mon père. Elle m'a dit que ça a été la décision la plus difficile à prendre de toute sa vie. Elle craignait qu'il nous retrouve si nous partions tous les deux. Elle était sans le sous et ne voulait pas de cette vie pour moi. Elle avait espéré qu'il ne me toucherait pas mais… Elle a vécu dans la rue plusieurs années.

\- Et donc, quand elle t'a contacté il y a deux ans…

\- Elle m'a expliqué tout ça mais je n'étais pas prêt…

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de lui pardonner.

\- Bien sûr que tu l'as. Tu es plus fort que tu ne le crois.

\- Grâce à toi, mon amour.

\- Tobias, on a qu'une mère. Je ne dis pas que tu dois tout lui pardonner et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé mais tu peux juste essayer d'apprendre à la connaître, ce serait un bon début, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Tu as raison.

\- J'ai toujours raison, _ajouta-t-elle, moqueuse_.

\- Je tâcherais de m'en rappeler, _répondit-il en lui souriant_.

Ils terminèrent leur repas, saluèrent Luke et sortirent en direction de la voiture.

\- Beatrice ! Quel plaisir ! _dit une voix_.

\- Peter, _répondit Tobias, sur la défensive_.

\- On s'est vu mais nous n'avons pas été présentés. Visiblement, tu connais mon prénom, _continua-t-il en proposant à Tobias de lui serrer la main._

\- Tobias, _ajouta-t-il sans lui serrer la main_.

\- Et bien, tu n'as pas attendu pour me remplacer ! _rétorqua-t-il à Tris_.

\- Je fais ce que bon me semble. Tu n'as plus ton emprise sur moi.

\- Mon emprise ! _répondit-il en riant bruyamment_. Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

\- Allons-y, _intervint Tobias en prenant la main de la jeune femme_.

Tris lui sourit puis ils commencèrent à avancer.

\- Tobias Eaton ! _ajouta Peter_. J'ai fait mes devoirs, j'en ai appris des choses sur toi !

Tobias se stoppa. Il respira profondément et se retourna vers Peter, tout en se mettant instinctivement devant Tris :

\- Je te conseille de faire attention à ce que tu vas dire.

\- Ou quoi, tu vas appeler papa et maman ? Oh mais non, j'y pense, papa te foutrait une raclée et maman t'a abandonnée ! Elle savait que tu étais une cause perdue ! Regarde-toi, dans ce fauteuil, tu n'es que la moitié d'un homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? _dit Tobias, énervé_.

\- Que Beatrice revienne vers moi ! Elle va vite comprendre que tu ne pourras pas lui apporter ce qu'elle veut dans la vie. Tu n'es qu'un poids pour elle…

\- Peter arrête ! _demanda Tris, en vain_.

\- Ça t'amuse qu'elle t'aide à te laver ? Qui voudrait faire subir ça à quelqu'un qu'il aime soit disant ? Dis-le-moi Tobias !

Tobias était hors de lui, ces paroles le blessaient au plus haut point, ce que comprit Tris alors elle se positionna devant lui et prit son visage entre ses mains :

\- C'est toi que j'aime, _lui dit-elle en perdant son regard dans le sien_.

Elle sentait qu'il avait le souffle court, prêt à exploser mais quand elle lui dit ces paroles, elle comprit qu'il se détendit. Malheureusement, Peter posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tris pour la retirer de son chemin, ce qui provoqua ainsi la rage de Tobias. Ce dernier écarta doucement la jeune femme et envoya un violent coup de poing dans le plexus solaire de Peter. Il posa un genou à terre, le souffle coupé alors que Tobias avait encore le poing prêt à partir et la respiration rapide.

\- Tobias, allons-y.

Le jeune homme, en entendant son prénom de la voix de Tris, relâcha son poing mais tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la main de sa compagne, Peter envoya son coude dans la mâchoire Tobias toutefois, ce dernier eu aussitôt le réflexe de donner un revers de poing sur la tempe de leur agresseur, le faisant cette fois-ci tomber à terre, sonné.

\- Maintenant on peut y aller, _dit Tobias_.

Il fit donc demi-tour, suivi de près par Tris. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et s'apprêtèrent à repartir quand elle le regarda et vit du sang sur la chemise de son homme. Elle l'observa mieux et vit qu'il avait la lèvre fendue. Elle sortit un mouchoir et lui donna pour qu'il s'essuie puis ils rentrèrent aussitôt.

Une fois dans le loft, Tris fila directement dans le congélateur où elle prit quelques glaçons et les mit dans un torchon puis revint vers Tobias et le lui appliqua doucement sur la lèvre.

\- Ce n'est rien, _dit-il en prenant le torchon_.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée…

\- Hey, ce n'est en rien de ta faute, d'accord ? C'est un sociopathe associé à un lâche et tu n'es en rien responsable de son comportement.

\- Je pense que tu l'as calmé. Personne ne m'a défendu comme ça auparavant.

\- C'est normal, il a porté la main sur toi et jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un te faire du mal.

\- Merci, _dit-elle en s'asseyant sur ses genoux_. Comment va ta lèvre ?

\- Je survivrai, _répondit-il en souriant puis en posant le torchon sur le plan de travail_.

\- Tobias, je suis désolée pour ce qu'il t'a raconté. Je peux te jurer que tout ce qu'il a dit est faux et que tu es l'homme que j'ai toujours voulu dans ma vie. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui mais il n'avait pas tort tout de même. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à t'apporter ? _ajouta-t-il en montrant son fauteuil._

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit mais je te le répèterai autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Ce que j'aime, c'est ce qu'il y a là, _continua-t-elle en posant sa main sur le cœur de Tobias_. Tu as un grand cœur et je sais que tu me protègeras.

\- Toujours, _finit-il en l'embrassant_.

Tris répondit alors plus passionnément, faisant durer le baiser et fit glisser ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Ils étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre, bien incapables de se séparer. Ils finirent par cesser leur baiser, le souffle court. Elle se leva et l'intima à s'allonger sur le canapé, ce qu'elle aida à faire puis elle retira doucement sa robe alors que Tobias ne pouvait être que spectateur de la scène. Tris était en sous-vêtement quand elle commença à retirer la chemise de Tobias.

\- Tris, _dit-il en posant ses mains sur les siennes_. Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- J'en suis certaine, _répondit-elle en retirant les chaussures puis le pantalon de son amant_. C'est toi que je veux.

Elle se mit ensuite à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa tandis que Tobias laissa ses mains lui caresser le dos puis il les posa sur ses hanches. Elle sentait ses mains puissantes la tenir mais en sachant qu'il ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal. Les baisers se faisant de plus en plus torrides, Tobias retira le soutien-gorge de Tris et posa avec douceur ses mains sur la poitrine de la jeune femme ce qui la fit gémir de plaisir puis il continua à l'embrasser dans le cou et à lui mordiller délicatement le lobe de l'oreille.

\- Oh Tobias, _souffla-t-elle_.

Le désir était présent dans le corps des amants, devenant moites de sueur mais cela les attira encore plus l'un vers l'autre. Elle sentit qu'il était prêt et elle retira sa culotte alors qu'il en fit autant avec son boxer, leur permettant ainsi d'entrer l'un dans l'autre afin de partager un plaisir sensuel et mutuel. Après quelques minutes d'amour passionné, ils exprimèrent leur plaisir à l'unisson.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Un très grand merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir !**_

_**Voici un court chapitre mais riche en action !**_

_**Portez-vous bien !**_

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Tobias se trouvait dans son garage souterrain en train de bricoler une moto afin de la rénover. Il avait fait ses exercices avec Tris pour ses jambes toute la journée et elle lui avait promis qu'il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait ensuite. Il avait alors décidé de reprendre doucement la mécanique dans son souterrain, sachant qu'il avait fait rapatrier la moto qu'il avait lors de l'accident et qu'il allait s'en occuper en priorité. Il avait étalé sur un établi son moteur qu'il était en train de démonter pièce par pièce. Baloo était allongé par terre, non loin de lui puis le chien se leva et se dirigea vers le monte-charge. Le jeune homme était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait quand il entendit le chien aboyer. Il leva les yeux et vit qu'il voulait remonter alors il ouvrit la porte, le laissa aller dedans et appuya sur le bouton pour qu'il remonte sachant que Tris lui ouvrirait une fois en haut. Une fois fait, il retourna vers son établi et mit la musique sur son ordinateur afin qu'il se concentre sur ce qu'il avait à faire.

A l'étage, Tris était en train de préparer le repas. Elle avait prévu de faire sa spécialité à Tobias après la grosse journée qu'ils avaient passé. Elle était contente des exercices que Tobias avait réalisés et elle était persuadé qu'il retrouverait l'usage de ses jambes d'ici peu. En attendant, elle lui avait proposé de faire quelque chose qui lui ferait du bien et il avait décidé de reprendre la réparation de ses motos dans le garage. Elle lui avait donc annoncé que le temps qu'elle prépare le repas, il n'avait qu'à faire sa mécanique et après manger, ils pourraient ainsi prendre un bain ensemble. Elle avait hâte d'être à la dernière étape de leur programme mais à présent, elle cuisinait son fameux risotto au parmesan. Elle sortit tous les ingrédients alors qu'elle entendit le monte-charge en mouvement. Elle était étonnée que Tobias ait fini si tôt mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle se retourna alors pour aller l'accueillir quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Peter.

\- Alors, je t'ai manqué ? _dit Peter_.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il l'assomma. Il s'apprêta à la prendre dans ses bras quand il entendit le monte-charge remonter. Il s'apprêtait à devoir se battre à nouveau avec Tobias et prit un couteau de cuisine afin de l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toute mais il n'y avait que Baloo dedans. Il le regarda en prenant soin de ne surtout pas lui ouvrir :

\- Toi, je ne t'ai jamais aimé ! _ajouta-t-il_.

Il revint vers la cuisine, reposa le couteau et prit Tris dans ses bras puis il la monta sur la mezzanine. Le malamute, comprenant qu'il y avait un problème, se mit à gémir tandis que Peter déposa Tris sur le lit. Cette dernière commença doucement à reprendre connaissance malgré un violent mal de tête. Elle mit un moment à émerger, essayant de remettre les pièces du puzzle en ordre puis elle sentit que quelqu'un se mit à califourchon sur elle.

\- Tobias ? _demanda-t-elle la vue encore un peu trouble_.

\- Je doute qu'il puisse faire ça dans sa condition.

\- Peter ?

\- En chair et en os !

Le sang de Tris se glaça. En regardant autour d'elle, elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait à l'étage et entendit son chien gémir. Elle commença alors à bouger, tentant de se libérer de l'emprise de Peter mais ce dernier anticipa les gestes de la jeune femme et il attrapa ses poignets puis prit un collier rilsan et les immobilisa avec.

\- Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper cette fois et ton cher Tobias non plus ! Même s'il parvenait à arriver dans le loft, il ne pourrait pas monter jusqu'à la mezzanine. Remarque, je devrais peut-être l'appeler, ce serait marrant !

\- Non ! _hurla-t-elle_. Tobias !

\- Bien tenté !

Tris continua de se débattre en vain alors que son chien commençait à aboyer, ce qui énerva prodigieusement Peter.

\- J'aurais dû le buter ton clébard !

\- Il est le seul à avoir su dès le début que tu étais un salaud.

\- Oh, tu me blesses Beatrice ! J'ai toujours été là quand tu as eu besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui mais à quel prix ?

\- Je t'en prie, on aurait pu être heureux si tu n'étais pas partie !

\- Tu m'as frappé Peter !

\- C'était une petite erreur de rien du tout ! Je me suis excusé.

\- Et comme tu t'es excusé, tu crois être pardonné ? Dans tes rêves Peter !

\- Tu es devenue caractérielle, ce n'était pas le cas lorsque nous étions ensemble. Il va falloir rectifier ça.

Peter se baissa alors vers Tris et l'embrassa de force. La jeune femme se tortilla mais elle n'était pas en position de force cependant elle réussit tout de même à le mordre à la lèvre.

\- Aie ! Mais tu es devenue une vraie lionne ma parole !

Il resserra son emprise en posant ses mains sur les bras de Tris et en les serrant alors que Baloo aboyait de plus en plus fort.

* * *

Tobias venait de terminer de démonter le moteur de sa moto et s'apprêta à faire l'inventaire des pièces à remplacer quand il crut entendre du bruit. Il retourna vers son ordinateur, coupa le son et comprit d'où venait le bruit : il s'agissait de Baloo qui aboyait sans discontinuer. Il revint vers le monte-charge et le fit redescendre. Une fois arrivé, il ouvrit la porte et le chien en sorti comme une flèche, complètement hors de contrôle.

\- Wow, on se calme Baloo. C'est bon, je te remonte. Tu es pressé de sortir ou quoi ? Ta maitresse doit tellement être concentrée qu'elle ne t'a pas entendu ! Oui, oui, on y va, _dit Tobias, le chien lui tournant autour._

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas plus et monta jusqu'au loft. A peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la porte que le chien partit au quart de tour. Il l'aperçut en train de monter sur la mezzanine et tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour chercher Tris, il entendit le chien grogner puis gémir de douleur. Ce bruit alarma immédiatement Tobias. D'abord Tris qui n'était pas là et maintenant Baloo qui semblait souffrir, il était clair que quelque chose se tramait. Il avança alors prudemment, tentant d'entendre le moindre bruit qui pourrait lui faire comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Tris ? Réponds-moi ! _dit-il_. Tris ?

\- Appelle-le et je le tue, _chuchota alors Peter à Tris en ayant sa main sur sa bouche_.

Tris ne dit pas un mot mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester sans rien faire. Elle devait donner du temps à Tobias pour venir l'aider. Elle se décida à mordre la main de Peter et ce dernier jura en se la tenant.

\- Tobias va-t-en, il va te tuer ! _hurla Tris_.

Tobias leva alors la tête vers la mezzanine et vit Peter en train de le saluer.

\- Hey Tobias ! Je suis désolé que tu sois bloqué en bas ! En attendant, moi je vais m'amuser avec Beatrice, ok !

Tobias était fou de rage et d'inquiétude quand il entendit Peter frapper Tris. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita vers l'escalier. Il se laissa tomber par terre et commença à grimper les marches en se hissant à la force de ses bras.

Pendant ce temps, Tris venait de se prendre le revers de la main de Peter sur la tempe, la sonnant par la même occasion. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à rester concentrée jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente Peter commencer à retirer son chemisier. Elle comprit subitement qu'il s'apprêtait à la violer et qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Elle hurla après lui afin de le ralentir mais rien n'y fit.

\- Peter, ne fait pas ça, _dit-elle_.

\- Et pourquoi, ce n'est pas comme si je ne connaissais pas la marchandise !

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est de cette façon que je vais revenir vers toi ? _continua-t-elle, entendant Tobias qui se hissait à la force de ses bras pour monter les marches._

\- Oh mais tu vas revenir vers moi, je ne suis pas inquiet. Une fois que tu auras compris que cet homme n'est pas fait pour toi. Je vais juste accélérer un peu les choses.

Peter se leva alors du lit, attrapa le coupe papier sur le bureau et se dirigea vers l'escalier, attendant que Tobias arrive.

\- Pourquoi tu t'attaques à lui, c'est moi que tu veux ! Il suffit de demander ! _ajouta-t-elle le faisant ainsi revenir vers elle_. Tu ne me veux pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, pourquoi je voudrais ça ?

\- Alors reste avec moi.

\- Dis-moi Beatrice, tu crois vraiment que me distraire va m'empêcher de le tuer ?

Peter attrapa alors le collier rilsan qui bloquait les poignets de Tris et l'accrocha à la tête de lit, empêchant la jeune femme de bouger. Cette dernière appelait après lui pour le supplier de ne rien faire à Tobias quand ce dernier arriva enfin à l'étage, en nage et complètement vidé de toute énergie. Peter ne perdit pas un instant et prit son élan puis envoya un violent coup de pied dans les côtes de Tobias. Ce dernier en eut le souffle coupé mais ne perdit pas connaissance.

\- Tu vois, Tobias, je vais mettre fin à tes souffrances ! Je sais que tu ne supportes pas de vivre comme ça donc je vais t'aider !

\- Peter, non, laisse-le !

\- Beatrice, un peu de patience, j'arrive mais je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé, _répondit-il en se tournant vers elle._

Peter n'eut pas le temps de revenir vers Tobias que ce dernier lui donna un coup de poing dans le genou gauche puis le frappa derrière les mollets. Peter hurla et tomba en arrière, se retrouvant ainsi juste aux côtés de Tobias, à terre. Ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir qu'il frappa à nouveau Peter en plein nez, qui saignait à présent abondamment. Peter était donc allongé à côté de Tobias, se tenant le nez avec sa main gauche. Tobias commença à se dire qu'il pouvait avoir l'avantage mais il ne vit qu'au dernier moment ce que tenait son agresseur dans la main droite. En effet, Peter se mit à genou et de toutes ses forces, empala l'épaule de Tobias avec le coupe papier, le faisant hurler de douleur. Entendre l'homme de sa vie en train de souffrir fit réagir Tris aussitôt. Elle tira de toutes ses forces sur ses poignets faisant ainsi céder la tête de lit. Elle se précipita alors sur Peter et lui tomba dessus de tout son poids. Pendant ce temps, Tobias essaya de réguler sa respiration malgré la douleur dans son épaule quand il vit Tris sur Peter. Il savait qu'il devait réagir aussi vite que possible et prit le coupe papier avec ses deux mains et commença à le retirer de sa chair. Tris était une véritable furie et frappait Peter de toutes ses forces quand il réussit à lui donner un coup de coude dans la mâchoire, la faisant tomber sur le côté, sonnée. Elle était allongée juste à côté d'eux mais elle était bien incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle vit Peter se mettre à califourchon sur Tobias et le frapper au visage à plusieurs reprises. Elle crut qu'il allait le tuer quand elle aperçut son homme donner un coup de genou dans les parties intimes de son agresseur, l'arrêtant ainsi immédiatement. Tobias prit le coupe papier et voulut attaquer Peter avec mais ce dernier le rattrapa avant et se remit à califourchon sur son adversaire. Un rapport de force s'engagea entre les deux hommes : Tobias qui tentait de poignarder Peter alors que lui mettait tout son poids dessus afin de retourner l'arme vers son adversaire. Les deux hommes étaient presque collés l'un contre l'autre quand Tris entendit que l'un d'eux se fit poignarder par l'autre. La vue de la jeune femme commença à redevenir normale quand elle vit Peter et Tobias à terre, ne bougeant plus et baignant dans leur sang. Elle se traina vers eux, poussa Peter qui avait perdu connaissance, comprenant que son homme avait eu le dessus, et se précipita vers Tobias :

\- Tobias ? _l'appela-t-elle alors qu'il était inconscient_. S'il te plait, ouvre les yeux, _continua-t-elle en appuyant sur la plaie à l'épaule du jeune homme_.

\- Argh, _grogna-t-il en réagissant à la douleur_.

\- Oh mon dieu, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Tobias, reste avec moi, ok ?

\- Tris ?

\- Je suis là, ne bouge pas, _dit-elle en prenant le téléphone du jeune homme dans la poche de son pantalon_. Je vais appeler les secours mais tu dois tenir le coup ! _ajouta-t-elle en composant le numéro_.

\- Tu vas bien ? _demanda-t-il, fébrile_.

\- Oui mon coeur, je vais bien. Allo ? Ici Beatrice Prior, _dit-elle à l'interlocutrice des secours_, je suis infirmière et on vient de nous attaquer. Je vais bien mais mon compagnon a été blessé à l'épaule. Il y a une hémorragie, l'artère sous-clavière est peut-être touchée, dépêchez-vous !

\- Nous vous avons localisé. Nous vous envoyons les secours et la police, _finit la secouriste_.

\- Ils arrivent Tobias, reste avec moi.

\- Il ne… t'a pas… touché ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Mais Tobias vit un hématome qui commençait à se former sur le coin de la mâchoire de la jeune femme. De son bras valide, il frôla la joue de Tris avec son pouce mais une douleur violente dans l'épaule l'emporta dans les ténèbres.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Merci encore et toujours à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review !**_

_**Après ce chapitre il n'en restera plus que 2 !**_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

* * *

Lorsque Tobias se réveilla, il ne parvint pas à ouvrir les yeux tout de suite, une lumière aveuglante l'en empêchant. Il sentit qu'il avait son épaule gauche immobilisée mais aussi qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer, comme s'il avait une enclume posée sur le torse. Il parvint finalement à ouvrir les yeux et réfléchit un moment. Il se rappela l'attaque de Peter, sa blessure à l'épaule puis plus rien. Il redressa sa tête et vit Tris qui dormait, appuyée sur son torse. Il se souvint aussi avoir pris de sales coups dans les côtes, d'où la difficulté à respirer. De la façon dont elle dormait, il put voir l'hématome devenu bleu violet sur la mâchoire de la jeune femme. Cela le rendit fou de rage de voir que Peter ait malgré tout eu la possibilité de lever la main sur elle. Il ne comprenait pas comment un homme pouvait ne serait-ce que penser à frapper une femme. Au même instant, Tris gigota dans son sommeil mais Tobias ne put taire le grognement qu'il fit puisqu'elle appuyait en plein sur ses côtes meurtries. Tris fut d'ailleurs réveillée par ce bruit puis comprit tout de suite qu'elle en était la cause et se redressa immédiatement.

\- Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire mal !

\- Ce n'est rien, _sourit-il difficilement_. Comment vas-tu ? _demanda-t-il en voyant les hématomes sur les poignets de sa bienaimée._

\- Moi ? Mais ça va, toi par contre, tu as subi la colère de Peter, je suis tellement désolée mon coeur.

\- Hey, tout est fini, je vais bien.

\- Tu as tout de même deux côtes fêlées, des hématomes sur le visage et tu ne dois surtout pas bouger ton épaule. L'artère a juste été lésée mais à quelques millimètres près, tu serais… _continua-t-elle en pleurant._

\- Non, non, non, je ne veux pas que tu penses à ça. Viens là, _dit-il en lui tendant son bras valide_. Allonge-toi à côté de moi, _ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle se mit en place et qu'il passa son bras autour d'elle._ Ce mec est dérangé, tu n'es en rien responsable de ses agissements.

\- Oui mais si je n'avais pas emménagé chez toi…

\- Il s'en serait pris à toi de toute façon alors heureusement que ça s'est passé chez moi. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il est…

\- Non, il est à l'étage au-dessus. Tu lui as perforé un poumon avec le coupe papier et il est sous bonne garde. Dès qu'il sera en état, il sera inculpé et placé en détention pour ce qu'il nous a fait à tous les deux.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Et Baloo ? _demanda-t-il, inquiet_.

\- Il est chez le véto, je le récupérerais d'ici deux jours.

\- Tout est bien qui finit bien alors.

\- Tobias, je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Si tu n'étais pas monté, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé ! _commença-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux_.

\- Mon amour, si j'ai bonne mémoire, tu as arraché la tête de lit pour me défendre alors tu as aussi du mérite !

\- Oh, oui, il faudra la remplacer, désolée.

\- Je ne l'aimais pas de toute façon et arrête de t'excuser, c'est inutile. Tu sais quoi, arrêtons de le faire tous les deux. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui compte.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, Tris faisant bien attention à ne pas blesser Tobias dans ses mouvements. Elle posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule valide de son amant et se colla machinalement à lui, là où elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle sourit, heureuse d'être dans les bras de l'homme qui avait fait l'impossible pour la sauver puis elle frôla sa main sur la cuisse de Tobias sans vraiment y prêter attention. Ce dernier la regarda faire jusqu'à ce qu'il réagisse :

\- Oh mon dieu ! _dit Tobias_.

\- Quoi, je t'ai fait mal ? _demanda Tris, inquiète_.

\- Je me souviens de quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Peter, si j'ai réussi à tourner la situation à mon avantage c'est parce que je lui ai mis un coup de genou bien placé ! Tu n'as peut-être pas vu, il venait de te frapper.

\- Ce qui veut dire que...

Tris ne perdit pas un instant, retira la couverture de dessus les pieds de Tobias et prit un stylo. Elle le passa doucement sous la plante du pied du jeune homme.

\- Tu as senti ça ?

\- Oui !

\- C'est génial ! _hurla-t-elle et revenant vers lui et en le prenant dans ses bras_.

\- Oh, Tris, doucement s'il te plait !

\- Excuse-moi, je suis tellement heureuse ! Je me suis un peu emportée ! Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Tu vas remarcher !

\- Si je n'avais pas l'impression d'être passé sous un bus, je serais aussi enthousiaste que toi !

Elle s'approcha de lui, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle s'assit ensuite à côté de lui et passa sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

\- Je suis tellement fière de toi !

\- C'est surtout grâce à mon infirmière personnelle, _dit-il en souriant_. Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir rentrer ? Il faut qu'on s'y mette dès que possible !

\- D'ici un jour ou deux, probablement en même temps que Baloo comme ça j'aurais deux blessés à la maison !

\- Ah ah, très drôle. Tu sais que je n'aime pas les hôpitaux.

\- Oui mais tu dois aussi comprendre que tu as failli y rester. Tu dois prendre soin de toi.

\- J'ai toute la vie pour me reposer !

\- Tu me fais confiance ? _demanda-t-elle, sérieuse_.

\- De tout mon être.

\- On va s'en occuper, je te le promets mais j'ai failli te perdre…

\- Je suis là, tout va bien, _finit-il en embrassant la main de la jeune fille_.

Tris se remit allongée à côté de son amant quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup, les faisant sursauter, non sans douleur pour Tobias.

\- Bea, tu vas bien ? _demanda Caleb, très inquiet en voyant l'ecchymose sur la mâchoire de sa sœur_.

\- Oui, je vais bien, _répondit-elle en descendant du lit et en se rapprochant de son frère_.

\- Oh mon dieu, _ajouta-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras_. J'ai eu tellement peur ! Tu aurais dû me laisser lui casser les doigts, il aurait compris qu'il ne faut pas t'embêter.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tobias le lui a bien fait comprendre.

Le grand frère relâcha sa sœur et se précipita vers Tobias qu'il serra aussi dans ses bras, un peu trop brutalement. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour contenir la douleur, ce que remarqua tout de suite Tris.

\- Caleb, tu lui fais mal ! Peter n'a pas été tendre avec lui non plus.

\- Oh, désolé, _dit-il en desserrant leur étreinte_. On ne s'est jamais vraiment rencontré officiellement, mis à part sur les lieux de ton accident mais étonnement, tu n'étais pas très réceptif ce jour-là !

\- Caleb ! _gronda Tris_.

\- Ce n'est rien Tris, j'aime bien son humour, _répondit-il en serrant la main de Caleb_.

\- Tris ? C'est ton petit nom ?

\- J'aime bien, _rétorqua-t-elle_.

\- C'est vrai, c'est sympa. Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? _demanda-t-il en frôlant la mâchoire meurtrie de sa sœur avec son pouce_.

\- Je t'assure que ça va. Je suis entre de bonnes mains.

\- Inutile de rentrer dans les détails Bea, c'est votre vie privée !

\- Oh Caleb ! _ajouta-t-elle, presque choquée tandis que Tobias riait_.

\- Surtout, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas ! Je t'appelle demain pour avoir des nouvelles, _dit-il à l'attention de Tris_. Tobias, encore ravi de t'avoir rencontré ! Soyez sages, c'est un endroit convenable ici ! _finit-il en partant_.

\- C'est un rigolo ton frère.

\- Oh, s'il est comme ça c'est parce qu'il était angoissé pour moi. L'humour, c'est sa façon de se protéger.

\- Tu as de la chance de l'avoir.

\- Ca ne t'a pas manqué d'avoir été fils unique ?

\- Au début oui et puis après avoir vécu ce que m'a fait Marcus, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je sois seul à souffrir.

\- Je suis désolée Tobias, je ne voulais pas te remémorer de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Ils font partis de moi que ça me plaise ou non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'espère juste que je ne lui ressemble pas trop.

\- Je ne le connais pas mais de ce que tu m'en as dis, tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout, en tout cas d'un point de vue caractère. Tu es quelqu'un de doux, d'attentionné, d'aimant et protecteur, bref tout l'inverse du portrait de ton père !

\- Merci, _dit-il en lui faisant un baiser sur la main_.

\- Tu es épuisé, tu dois dormir maintenant.

\- Je ne te cache pas que la rencontre avec ton frère m'a achevé.

\- Allez, dodo, _finit-elle en s'allongeant à ses côtés, la tête sur son épaule_.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Tris ramena Tobias chez eux. Tandis qu'ils entrèrent, Baloo les accueillit en boitant à cause de la blessure que Peter lui avait faite. Le jeune homme le caressa puis il s'apprêta à enlever sa veste mais il n'y parvint pas seul puisque ses côtes et son épaule le firent horriblement souffrir. Tris le remarqua aussitôt et l'aida à la retirer. La journée se passa en douceur, Tris ne voulant pas fatiguer Tobias à cause de ses blessures puis arriva la soirée. Ils avaient avalé une soupe, Tris ayant réfléchie à un moyen de le faire manger sans qu'il n'utilise ses deux bras, puis voyant qu'il baillait, la jeune femme prépara son lit.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire tout ça.

\- Ça me fait plaisir. Je veux que tu sois bien installé…

\- Tu as été étonnement silencieuse aujourd'hui. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non ça va.

\- J'ai presque réussi à te croire. Mon amour, parle-moi.

\- Tu me connais trop bien, c'est de la triche.

\- Je t'écoute.

-C'est que… _commença-t-elle gênée_.

\- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

\- Et bien pour tout t'avouer, je n'ai pas eu le courage de remonter sur la mezzanine. Je ne m'en sens pas encore le courage.

\- Et bien n'y retourne pas, c'est aussi simple que ça. Et à voir tes petits yeux fatigués, j'imagine que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours, je me trompe ?

\- A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux…

\- Hey, viens là, _dit-il en lui tendant la main_. Assieds-toi, _continua-t-il en la tirant vers lui_. Peter est en prison, c'est fini.

\- Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu te sentes en sécurité ?

\- Serre moi fort, _souffla-t-elle à son oreille alors qu'il passa son bras valide autour d'elle_. Ça ne te dérange pas que je dorme sur le canapé ?

\- Sur le canapé ? Tu te moques de moi ? _rétorqua-t-il alors qu'elle fixa son regard_.

\- Sinon je vais rentrer chez moi mais je ne suis pas tranquille de te laisser seul…

\- Mon amour, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il y a assez de place pour deux dans mon lit. J'ai juste besoin que tu m'aides à me mettre dedans.

\- Oh, bien sûr !

Elle l'aida alors et le prit sous l'aisselle de son bras valide puis elle s'apprêta à devoir supporter tout le poids du jeune homme sur elle mais elle fut surprise qu'il parvienne tout de même à forcer un peu sur ses jambes pour la délester de son poids. Il serra tout de même les dents mais ne laissa rien paraître devant Tris, ne voulant pas qu'elle se sente encore plus coupable de son état. Il la vit ensuite se rendre dans la salle de bain et revint quelques instants plus tard en chemise de nuit. Elle rapporta un t-shirt pour lui puis elle l'aida à retirer sa chemise et son pantalon, lui fit passer le t-shirt pour finir. Elle l'installa rapidement, voyant que cette manipulation à elle seule l'avait épuisé puis elle s'allongea à ses côtés.

\- On s'occupera de la mezzanine quand je pourrais y monter mais en attendant, tu resteras là, avec moi.

\- Oh, non, ne te sens pas obligé…

\- Tris, je veux que tu te sentes bien ici et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que ce soit le cas à nouveau, _finit-il en lui faisant un baiser sur le front_.

\- Merci mon coeur. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, mon amour.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Un très grand merci pour vos reviews qui font toujours extrêmement plaisir à lire ! C'est l'avant dernier chapitre. Un peu de douceur avant les émotions à venir dans le prochain chapitre !**_

_**La fin de ce chapitre justifie le rating M.**_

_**Prenez soin de vous**_

* * *

**4 mois plus tard**

Il était 19h30 et Tris passa à l'atelier après le travail. Elle avait promis à Tobias un repas en amoureux et pour se faire, elle venait le récupérer. Le jeune homme avait fait des progrès considérables et avait retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes grâce aux séances de kiné que Tris lui avait concoctées. Cela faisait une semaine que chacun avait repris le travail à temps plein tandis que Tobias se déplaçait à présent avec une canne. Lorsque Tris arriva dans l'atelier, elle le vit concentré sur le remontage d'un moteur d'une vieille moto et ne voulut pas le déranger. Elle adorait le regarder travailler, il était précis et méticuleux, ce que Tris admirait. Elle le regarda de l'entrée de l'atelier quand elle fut rejointe par Zeke.

\- Ça fait plaisir de le voir au travail. Toute l'équipe était tellement contente de le revoir enfin et sur ses deux jambes. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il te doit beaucoup à ce sujet.

\- Tout le mérite lui revient, c'est lui qui a travaillé comme un forcené pour pouvoir remarcher. Mais il était temps qu'il reprenne le travail, il était comme un lion en cage.

\- Ça lui avait manqué, _dit-il_.

\- Il a fait de la mécanique dans son garage mais ce n'est pas pareil. Et puis il a fini toutes les motos qu'il avait en cours ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il reprenne le boulot !

\- Mais tu sais, si tu ne l'interromps pas, il va passer la nuit ici !

\- J'en doute, je lui ai promis une soirée en amoureux. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il l'ait oublié.

\- Je suis content qu'il t'ait trouvé.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Jusqu'ici, Tobias n'a jamais eu de relation sérieuse. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin dans ses histoires d'amour. Je crois qu'il pensait ne pas avoir le droit d'être heureux. Tu sais, son père lui a rabâché à longueur de temps qu'il n'était bon à rien alors il a tout misé sur son travail et jusque-là, ça lui suffisait ou il le croyait et puis il t'a rencontré. Ce qu'il a vécu avec son père l'a obligé à se créer comme des murs entre lui et les autres mais tu as su aller au-delà. Il a fait tomber ces murs pour toi, il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il a le droit au bonheur et je pense que tu vas l'y aider.

\- C'est mon vœu le plus cher, _dit-elle_.

Tous deux continuèrent à l'observer quand Tris remarqua qu'il prenait beaucoup appui sur la canne et son établi. Elle se rapprocha alors de lui aussitôt :

\- Mon cœur, tu ne dois pas trop forcer.

\- Non, ça va, _répondit-il en l'embrassant_. La journée a été fatigante, voilà tout.

\- Justement, il est temps de rentrer, suis-moi.

\- Mais je dois encore fermer l'atelier…

\- Allez-y, je m'en occupe ! _dit Zeke_.

\- Deux contre un, je ne peux pas lutter !

\- Allez viens. A demain Zeke !

\- Bonne soirée les amoureux !

Tobias passa son bras au-dessus des épaules de Tris et prit légèrement appui sur elle pour avancer. Il était vrai que la journée avait été éprouvante et qu'il commençait à ressentir la fatigue dans ses jambes qui étaient devenues douloureuse. Tris le conduisit jusqu'au loft où Baloo les accueillit en aboyant et en leur tournant autour. La jeune femme l'installa sur une chaise de la cuisine et lui servit un verre de vin alors qu'elle commençait à se mettre aux fourneaux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais de beau à manger ?

\- Des lasagnes saumon et épinards.

\- J'adore quand tu cuisines mais ta journée n'a pas été trop fatigante ?

\- Non. A vrai dire, ma chef de service m'a proposée de passer un concours interne pour devenir moi-même responsable.

\- Je trouve que c'est une super idée. Tu es intelligente, tu es dans ton élément, il n'y a pas de raison que tu ne réussisses pas.

\- J'aimerais avoir ta conviction quant à mes compétences.

\- Oh mais je n'en doute pas un instant et le fait que je remarche en est la preuve.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi…

\- Mon amour, tu as fait passer mon bien-être avant le tien un nombre de fois incalculable ! Je ne connais pas plus altruiste que toi !

\- Mais si je dois passer ce concours, je devrais passer mon temps libre à étudier et donc passer moins de temps avec toi.

\- Il est temps que tu penses un peu à toi pour changer. Je ne vais nulle part !

\- Merci mon cœur, ça me touche ce que tu dis. Et toi, comment s'est passée ta journée ?

\- J'arrive enfin au bout d'une rénovation qui m'a pris plusieurs semaines de travail bien avant mon accident. Heureusement que mes clients sont patients !

\- Tobias, j'ai l'impression que tu ne te rends pas compte du courage et de l'énergie dont tu as fait preuve pour remarcher.

\- C'est aussi grâce à toi. Sans ton obstination, ta force et ta confiance en moi, je n'aurais jamais réussi à remarcher, j'en suis persuadé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on croie en moi de la sorte. Jusqu'ici, je ne pouvais compter que sur moi et mes ambitions personnelles.

\- Oui mais maintenant, je suis là aussi pour ça. Comme quoi, on forme une bonne équipe ! Tu es un battant, n'en doute jamais mon cœur, _dit-elle en passant ses bras autour du cou de Tobias_.

\- Merci mon amour.

\- Je suis tellement fière de toi, _continua-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement_.

\- C'est gentil, _réagit-il en baissant la tête, gêné, ce que remarqua Tris immédiatement_.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- C'est que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on me dise ce genre de chose.

\- Hey, _commença-t-elle en posant son index sous son menton l'incitant ainsi à la regarder dans les yeux. _Tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse, le plus doux et en plus, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

\- On est quitte alors, _dit-il avec le sourire_. Je t'aime Tris.

\- Moi aussi mon cœur, _continua-t-elle en l'embrassant_. Tobias, j'aimerais te poser une question, _demanda-t-elle en se détachant de lui_.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Quel avenir vois-tu pour notre couple ?

\- Et bien à vrai dire, jusqu'ici je n'ai jamais eu à me poser ce genre de question car je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime. Ce dont je suis certain, c'est que je ne peux pas imaginer mon avenir sans toi. Tu es mon oxygène, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Tu es mon âme sœur.

\- Oh Tobias, _répondit-elle, bouleversée_. Pour tout t'avouer, moi-même je n'ai jamais ressenti un amour comme le nôtre et tout comme toi, je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Et puisque nous sommes dans les questions importantes, je voudrais avoir ton avis sur les enfants. Tu en voudras ou bien tu es complètement fermé à cette éventualité, ce que je peux comprendre compte tenu de ton enfance, de la violence de ton père et l'abandon de ta mère. Si j'étais à ta place, je ne sais pas ce que j'en penserais et à vrai dire, je me demande comment tu as pu endurer tout ça et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je comprendrais...

\- Mon amour, on se calme et on respire ! _dit-il, amusé_. La réponse c'est que je ne sais pas. Comme tu l'as dit, mes parents n'étant pas des modèles de vertus, je n'ai pas eu de vrais repères et si un jour j'ai des enfants, ma plus grande peur serait de ne pas être un bon père, de ne pas être à la hauteur. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais qu'ils souffrent.

\- Tu sais, rien que le fait que tu penses cela me fait penser que tu seras un super papa. Je te remercie pour ton honnêteté.

\- Je n'en ferais pas moins mademoiselle Prior, _continua-t-il en lui tendant la main, l'invitant ainsi à s'asseoir sur ses genoux._ Pourquoi me poses-tu ces questions ?

\- Et bien ça fait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'on est ensemble et nous n'en avons jamais vraiment parlé, je voulais juste ton avis sur la question.

\- Et mes réponses te conviennent ?

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! _ajouta-t-elle_.

Il l'embrassa alors tendrement mais elle fit durer le plaisir tout en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant. Ce dernier continua donc ses baisers dans le cou de la jeune femme ce qui la fit gémir tout en l'appelant par son prénom. Il passa amoureusement ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale de Tris qui frémit à ce contact. Elle se sépara à contrecœur de lui le laissant perplexe mais il comprit pourquoi elle avait fait cela quand il la vit éteindre le four et revenir vers lui puis elle prit sa main et le guida jusqu'au canapé où elle s'allongea en premier. Tobias se positionna alors au-dessus d'elle et reprit les baisers sensuels tout d'abord dans le cou de la jeune femme alors qu'il retirait son chemisier en même temps. Tris fit de même avec la chemise de son homme et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement peau contre peau alors que les baisers devinrent de plus en plus torrides. Hâtivement, ils se déshabillèrent entièrement et cessèrent de s'embrasser, le souffle court et leur corps en sueur. Il prit un instant à l'observer droit dans les yeux, la respiration rapide :

\- Tu es belle. Je t'aime tellement mon amour.

Elle lui sourit et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant qui ne demandait que ça. Les gestes étaient doux et Tobias se focalisa alors sur la poitrine de la jeune femme qu'il frôla de ses mains puis les embrassa, faisant jouer sa langue avec les mamelons durcies de plaisir de la jeune femme ce qui fit monter d'un cran le désir dans le corps de Tris. Satisfait de lui avoir procuré du plaisir, il descendit à son entre-jambe et lui baisa l'intérieur des cuisses puis glissa vers ses parties intimes. De ses doigts agiles, il fit gémir la jeune femme dont le corps se cambra de plaisir puis il se déplaça à sa hauteur, reporta son regard dans le sien, restant immobile juste quelques secondes afin d'observer le désir dans ses yeux. Il posa son front sur celui de Tris et entra en elle avec douceur, la laissant s'habituer à lui puis il fit tout d'abord de légers va et viens mais il accéléra la cadence, voyant qu'elle courbait son corps tellement c'était bon. Sentant le désir monter en chacun d'eux, ils ne purent s'empêcher de prononcer le prénom de l'autre entre deux coïts. Après plusieurs minutes d'amour torride, ils exprimèrent leur plaisir ensemble, leurs corps moites de sueur et la respiration saccadée.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, _finit-elle_.

Tobias lui sourit, heureux comme jamais puis ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Et voila le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Un grand merci pour vos reviews, je ne pensais vraiment pas en avoir autant compte tenu que la saga n'est pas récente ! Il faut savoir que les reviews sont nos seules récompenses ! Donc encore merci !**_

_**Une autre fic Divergente est en cours d'écriture. Un fin différente de la trilogie mais je préfère finir la fic avant de la mettre en ligne. C'est ma façon de travailler, c'est comme ça !**_

_**Alors à bientôt et prenez soin de vous !**_

* * *

**6 mois plus tard**

Ce jour-là, Tris et Tobias décidèrent de partir faire un road trip en moto. Bien qu'il lui ait appris à en conduire une, Tris préféra rester passagère et profiter du paysage. Elle avait une totale confiance en la conduite de Tobias et en ce dimanche ensoleillé de printemps, ils partirent sillonner les routes sinueuses de campagne. Ils communiquaient entre eux via un intercom fonctionnant en bluetooth, ce qui leur permettait de se parler tout au long du chemin. Vers midi, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite ville et déjeunèrent en terrasse d'un restaurant :

\- Je suis tellement content qu'on ait enfin pu avoir une journée de congés ensemble, _commença-t-il en tenant la main de sa compagne._

\- On l'a bien mérité même si je serais bien restée un peu plus sous la couette ce matin !

\- Ma petite marmotte !

\- Je ne suis pas du matin, j'y peux rien ! Alors que toi c'est ton truc. On est complémentaire, voilà tout !

\- Des âmes sœurs, _dit-il_.

\- Des âmes sœurs, _affirma-t-elle_.

\- Tris ?

\- Oui mon cœur.

\- Tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchi et je pense qu'il est temps.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- D'être parents.

\- C'est vrai ? _demanda-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres_.

\- Oui mon amour.

Il se leva alors et embrassa tendrement sa moitié, tellement heureux qu'ils puissent enfin fonder une famille. Elle le serra alors fort dans ses bras, en pleurs, ce qu'il remarqua immédiatement. Il prit donc le visage de Tris dans ses mains.

\- Hey, pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être la pression qui retombe. Je suis tellement fière de tout ce qu'on a parcouru ensemble. On est parti de tellement loin et regarde-nous aujourd'hui : on a un travail qu'on adore, une vie de rêve, on s'aime et maintenant on va faire un petit bébé ! Je t'aime tellement !

\- Ecoute, voilà ce que je te propose, on roule encore un peu cet après-midi et on se trouve un hôtel où on va mettre la théorie en pratique, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

\- Oh oui, je vois très bien mais alors je veux un spa ! J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça dans un spa !

\- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, ça devrait pouvoir se trouver ! _ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant_. On y va ?

Tris se leva tandis que Tobias sortit quelques billets qu'il laissa sur la table pour payer la note puis ils repartirent, le cœur léger. Sur la route, le jeune homme aperçut un autre motard dans son rétroviseur. Ce dernier roulait en sportive et avait un casque avec une visière miroir, masquant ainsi son visage. Tobias se mit sur le côté pour le laisser passer mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir le doubler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? _demanda Tobias_.

\- Il y a un problème ? _dit Tris_.

\- Je ne sais pas, il est arrivé à toute vitesse mais il reste derrière moi malgré que je le laisse passer.

\- Tu dois l'impressionner ! _ajouta-t-elle, taquine_.

\- Ah ah, très drôle.

Ils continuèrent leur route cependant Tobias regarda souvent dans son rétroviseur, ayant un mauvais pressentiment mais ne sachant pas pourquoi. Cela dura quelques kilomètres quand il vit le motard passer de gauche à droite dans ses rétros, ce qui commença à l'agacer prodigieusement. Il décida donc de ralentir sur la droite pour qu'il passe devant. Ce dernier se mit alors à la hauteur du couple et remonta sa visière. Tobias et Tris regardèrent dans sa direction et ils se figèrent quand ils virent qu'il s'agissait de Peter.

\- Et merde ! _dit Tobias_. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui, il n'est pas en prison ?

\- Il a dû être libéré. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? _demanda-t-elle_.

Tobias n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'ils virent Peter ouvrir son blouson et en sortir une arme.

\- Accroche-toi ! _hurla Tobias_.

Le jeune homme vit que Peter les mettait en joug mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer, Tobias freina brusquement, les faisant ralentir puis il prit la direction à droite au croisement, laissant Peter continuer tout droit, pris par surprise.

\- On va trouver un poste de police et les avertir de ce qu'il se passe, _dit Tobias_.

\- Il ne nous laissera donc jamais !

\- Et merde, il revient, _ajouta Tobias_.

\- Tobias, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Tu me fais confiance ? _lui demanda-t-il_.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Alors suis bien mes mouvements, accroche-toi et si tu as peur, ferme les yeux mais surtout ne me lâche pas, ok ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Il a choisi mon terrain de jeu et je vais le battre à plate couture. Allons-y !

Tobias tomba une vitesse et monta dans les tours afin d'accélérer franchement. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas l'avoir sur la vitesse car la moto de Peter était bien plus rapide que la sienne mais il voulait qu'il prenne des risques pour voir de quoi il était capable. Tobias conduisit rapidement, slalomant entre les voitures mais Peter ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle. Les talents de pilote de Tobias furent mis à rude épreuve mais il ne lâcha rien et maitrisa sa machine. Tris ferma les yeux la plupart du temps, laissant échapper quelques hurlements quand elle sentit la moto virer d'un côté puis chavirer de l'autre subitement. Elle était morte de peur mais elle avait confiance en Tobias, elle savait qu'il contrôlait la situation.

\- Aller Peter, on accélère encore un peu, _se dit-il à lui-même_.

\- Tobias, j'ai peur !

\- Je sais mais je ne peux pas ralentir le rythme si je veux qu'il ne puisse pas prendre son arme. Je suis désolé.

Tobias entama une descente raide, remplie de virage en épingle à cheveux mais entre deux trajectoires, il put voir ce qui les attendait plus bas. Il continua alors d'avancer, touchant parfois les cale-pieds sur le bitume mais il devait absolument occuper Peter pour qu'il ne devine pas ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.

\- Quand on va arriver en bas, il y a un croisement. Tu vas devoir te cramponner à moi de toutes tes forces.

\- Ok !

Tobias se concentra d'autant plus sur la route. Encore deux virages et il y aurait le croisement. Il accéléra à fond, suivi de près par Peter. Dans la dernière ligne droite, il vit ce dernier rouvrir son blouson, sortir son arme et faire feu plusieurs fois vers eux alors que Tobias tenta de les éviter et ce fut à cet instant qu'il tenta le tout pour le tout. Tobias freina à fond de l'avant, faisant ainsi lever l'arrière de la moto avec Tris qui s'agrippa autant qu'elle le pouvait à son homme. Elle sentit son corps décoller mais la moto retomba droite juste à temps. Peter, lui, ne comprit pas pourquoi Tobias s'était arrêté brusquement. En effet, il ne vit que trop tard le camion qui arrivait sur leur droite et qui était prioritaire. La vitesse l'en empêchant, il fut bien incapable de freiner et fut percuté de plein fouet par le poids lourd. Tobias coupa le moteur et mit la moto sur la béquille puis descendit. Tris n'avait pas bougé, complètement pétrifiée de peur. Le jeune homme retira ses gants et son casque, les posa puis se tourna vers sa moitié :

\- Hey, mon amour, c'est fini, tout va bien.

\- Je… Peter ? _demanda-t-elle_.

\- Ce ne sera plus un problème. Tu peux descendre.

Tris se rendit alors compte qu'en effet, elle était restée sur la moto. Elle descendit tandis que Tobias lui enleva le casque.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Comment as-tu fait ?

\- Les motos c'est mon métier, je sais comment les piloter et comment elles se comportent sur la route. Merci de m'avoir fait confiance.

\- Tobias ?

\- Oui mon amour.

Mais Tris ne put répondre qu'elle s'écroula à terre, rattrapée de peu par son homme. Tobias s'agenouilla alors, la déposant doucement sur le bitume mais il fut terrifié quand il sentit un liquide chaud dans le dos de sa compagne. Il regarda alors et comprit qu'elle s'était pris une balle dans l'épaule. Le jeune homme demanda aux conducteurs qui s'étaient arrêtés d'appeler les secours au plus vite. Tobias parla à Tris afin de la maintenir éveillée :

\- Tris, reste avec moi.

\- Les rôles sont inversés pour une fois, _répondit-elle faiblement_.

\- Et oui, c'est moi qui vais prendre soin de toi maintenant, ça changera. Tu verras, je serai aux petits soins pour toi, _ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle commença à fermer les yeux_. Non, non, non, Tris regarde-moi !

\- Fatiguée…

\- Je le sais, crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle mais tu dois rester concentrée sur ma voix, ne t'endors pas mon amour !

\- … t'aime… _finit-elle en sombrant_.

\- Non ! Tris !

Tobias fut complètement paniqué, de peur de la perdre pour toujours à tel point qu'il ne sentit même pas les larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu'on entendait au loin les sirènes des secouristes approcher.

* * *

Lorsque Tris se réveilla, tout son corps était ankylosé puis elle regarda autour d'elle et comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle tourna la tête et vit Tobias, endormi, la tête appuyée sur ses bras, à côté de son oreiller. Elle tenta de bouger mais gémit lorsque la douleur la prit dans son épaule, ce qui réveilla le jeune homme en sursaut, manquant presque de tomber en arrière, amusant ainsi Tris.

\- Oh mon dieu, mon amour, tu vas bien, tu as mal, tu veux que j'aille chercher le médecin ?

\- Ok, alors d'abord, on respire, _dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole_. Bien. Maintenant regarde, il y a un petit bouton là, _montra-t-elle_, c'est une télécommande qui permet d'appeler une infirmière.

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'il appuya machinalement dessus. Tris rit, même si cela lui fit mal à l'épaule mais elle fut vraiment amusée de voir le comportement de son amant. Elle prit alors sa main et lui dit de s'asseoir quand le médecin entra.

\- Mademoiselle Prior, je suis le docteur Bristow. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, aucun organe vital n'a été touché.

\- Mais pourquoi elle s'est évanouie alors ? _demanda Tobias_.

\- La retombée d'adrénaline probablement et l'état de choc. Tout va bien, vous pourrez sortir dès demain.

-Merci docteur, _dit Tris_.

\- La police voudrait vous voir au sujet de votre accident et de la mort de l'autre motard. Vous sentez-vous la force de leur parler ? _questionna le médecin_.

\- Elle est épuisée… _commença Tobias_.

\- Dites-leur d'entrer, qu'on en finisse.

\- Très bien, _termina le médecin en sortant_.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça maintenant ? Tu dois être fatiguée.

\- Tobias, _continua-t-elle en lui serrant la main_. Je vais bien mon cœur.

\- Ok, _dit-il alors que le shérif entra_.

\- Madame Prior, Monsieur Eaton. Excusez-moi de vous importuner dans votre chambre d'hôpital mais j'ai besoin de précisions au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Peter Hayes nous a poursuivi en moto et nous a tiré dessus pour nous tuer, _débuta Tobias_. Alors j'ai fait le nécessaire pour nous sortir de là.

\- Il est mort ? _demanda faiblement Tris_.

\- Oui Madame. Nous avons des témoins qui confirment les coups de feu.

\- Et sa blessure, vous croyez qu'on l'a inventé ? _dit Tobias, visiblement tendu_.

\- Tobias…

\- Ce n'est rien Madame. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Je vais vous laisser.

\- Quand est-il sorti de prison ? _l'interrogea-t-elle_.

\- En milieu de cette semaine.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'il ait été libéré même pas un an après ce qu'il nous a fait ? _insista Tobias_.

\- Un bon avocat, pas assez de place en prison et il a été libéré pour bonne conduite.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? _annonça Tobias, au bord de l'énervement_.

\- Merci Shérif, _termina Tris_.

\- Madame, Monsieur, _finit-il en sortant_.

Tris observa son homme qui bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment faire pour le calmer.

\- Tobias, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une bombe à retardement devant moi.

\- Excuse-moi mon amour mais j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre ! _ajouta Tobias en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil_.

\- C'est grâce à toi si nous sommes en vie, tâche de t'en rappeler !

\- En vie ouais mais tu as été blessée. Ne me refais jamais ça ou mon coeur ne tiendra pas bien longtemps !

\- Tu as entendu le médecin, ce n'est rien de grave. D'ici deux à trois semaines, je n'aurais plus rien alors détends-toi.

\- Te voir par terre, inanimée, ça m'a donné un aperçu de ce que tu as vécu avec moi suite à mon accident et l'agression de Peter. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour être aussi forte pour nous deux. Je t'admire !

\- Je tiens ça de mes parents. Ils m'ont donné la force de continuer dans la vie. Je leur en serai toujours reconnaissante.

\- Et moi donc !

\- Tu devrais aller à l'hôtel et te reposer.

\- Même pas en rêve, je ne te laisse pas seule ici.

\- Je ne crains rien voyons.

\- Ma décision est prise, _dit-il en prenant la main de Tris_. Je t'aime tellement, _termina-t-il en faisant un baiser sur le dessus de sa main._

Tris lui sourit puis elle se rallongea. Tobias rapprocha le fauteuil au plus près du lit et ne lâcha pas la main de sa bienaimée. En quelques instants, ils s'endormirent, fatigués de toutes ces émotions et la pression retombant.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils rentrèrent chez eux, complètement vidés de toute énergie et encore un peu sous le choc. Tobias prit soin de tout gérer pour que Tris n'ait rien à faire. Il l'installa alors dans le canapé et lui apporta un verre d'eau.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça, _dit-elle_.

\- Pour toi, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut et même plus encore. Tu es bien installée ? _demanda-t-il_. Il ne te manque rien ?

\- Si.

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi ! _répondit-elle en tapotant la place à côté d'elle_.

Tobias se plaça du côté de son bras valide et la serra contre lui. Elle se blottit, la tête sur l'épaule de son homme.

\- Je ne comprends pas que la police ne nous ait pas tenus informés de sa libération, _dit Tobias, sérieux._

\- Il allait nous tuer Tobias, _répliqua Tris, les larmes aux yeux_.

\- Hey, c'est fini mon amour, _répondit-il en posant sa tête sur celle de Tris_. Je suis là, _continua-t-il en la berçant doucement_. Il ne nous embêtera plus, tu dois te calmer.

\- Tout est de ma faute…

\- Je refuse de te laisser dire ça, _rétorqua-t-il en prenant le visage de Tris entre ses mains_. Je refuse que tu te sentes coupable de ses agissements. Tu es juste une fille formidable qui a dû subir le caractère psychopathe de ce mec. Et moi, je t'aime.

\- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Réponds seulement que tu acceptes d'être ma femme.

\- Tu répètes ? _réagit-elle, surprise_.

\- Tris, tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu dans ma vie. J'étais perdu et tu m'as permis de me retrouver. C'est bien simple, si tu meurs, je meurs. Nous avons prévu d'avoir des enfants et pour moi, c'est tout à fait naturel de te demander de m'épouser.

Elle vit Tobias se lever et chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Il revint alors vers elle avec un écrin en velours rouge et posa un genou à terre. Il ouvrit l'écrin où elle put voir une magnifique bague.

\- J'avais prévu d'aller dans un superbe hôtel, tout était planifié : le dîner en amoureux, le repas somptueux, une coupe de champagne parce que tu mérites le meilleur, le plus beau… en un mot, le bonheur. C'est ce que j'espère t'offrir jusqu'à la fin de nos jours, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde mon amour. Béatrice Prior, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

\- Tu sais, mes parents m'avaient toujours dit qu'un jour, je trouverais l'autre partie de moi-même, mon âme soeur. Cela me faisait toujours rire quand ils me disaient ça et lorsque j'ai connu Peter, j'ai perdu foi en l'amour mais après t'avoir rencontré, tout m'a semblé possible. Je sais que tu me rendras heureuse et c'est tout ce qui compte alors oui, Tobias Eaton, je veux devenir ta femme !

Tobias ne perdit pas un instant et embrassa sa future femme puis il lui passa la bague à son annulaire gauche. Cet instant était magique pour tous les deux et ils savaient qu'à présent, ils pourraient vivre heureux toute leur vie.


End file.
